The Path of the Guardian
by VoidMaster99
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Dark Oak, Tails still feels remorse for what he had to do, when the strange dreams plague his mind he is forced to begin a journey towards a forgotten region of the galaxy. Guided by a strange entity and accompanied only by his faithful butler and his crew of machines without knowing that he will return with more than he went for.From Spanish Version
1. Prelude

Hello FF readers, I´m here making changes to the structure due an "advice" gave by a Taismo companion. This version is translated from the original and has different structure; If you like it, please comment with constructive criticism, not destructive, if you do not like just do not comment or did not keep reading; All the inappropriate commentaries not containing advices or constructive criticism about the story or the structure WILL BE Reported OR DELETED . And yes, I am TAISMO FOLLOWER!.

I may be a little delayed to upload the other chapters but it´s only a mater of time because they are written on paper.

**Disclaimer: This story was made with non-profit entertainment purposes for the readers of this site, the author of this fic clarifies that "all the characters belonging to the families of games, TV shows, comics and other from Sonic The Hedgehog are works of their respective authors", and the author of this fic only own the plot of this story and the EXTRA characters who not belong to the families mentioned before. **

* * *

Prelude

Since the beginning of time there have been conflicts between living things of any nature or kind, since they do not accept what is different from them. Whether plants or animals, conflicts between these two groups have occurred since this galaxy was very young, when life was taking its first steps to emerge to the light.

No matter how small the problem, it was only needed an excuse to start a fight, but everything in life has consequences. Violence breeds violence and hatred breeds hatred and if both come together generate only death.

In a dark and dreary region of space arose a great evil, a shadow of death ran through the darkness of space looking eradicate life wherever it found herself, regardless of their nature all life was wiped out.

Panic and despair invaded the minds and hearts of all, but the answer will soon be shown to them. A stranger appeared out of nowhere and told them there was only one way to confront this threat, the old hatreds must be left behind and old enemies should unite against the shadow of death.

And so two guards were chosen, one to represent animals and plants would represent by another, they would lead the battle for all the living. The battle was tortuous, difficult and very tough, the heart of the galaxy trembled because of it, but despite all odds and although everything was against them the guards managed to seal the shadow so it does not ever again spread terror.

But every victory requires sacrifice, the guards gave everything so that everyone could survive and even their lives are extinguished their legacy will endure. Those who once hated each other now live together and in peace, but evil will someday return to sow discord once again.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Act

Chapter 1: The start of a journey

Act One: A painful waiting

_It has been over a year and a half since the Metarex were defeated and since Chris back to his world, the ravages of war have almost disappeared, Sonic and the others have managed to forget all things suffered in her journey, good almost everyone. Although apparently Tails has overcome the loss of Cosmo during the final battle within his heart remorse for what he has pursued and has not left him alone. In seven days will mark the anniversary of the incident and the change in behavior is noticeable Tails, everyone begins to worry about him especially Sonic._

**Tails´House ,4 days left for the anniversary; Amy has went to visit Tails, it's 8:00 am.**

"Good morning, Tails."-_Amy said opening the door_

_But Amy found no one in the living room. So she decides to look at the workshop. When she went there, is surprised by a droid that is almost the same height as her._

"I can help you Miss" - _Said an unknown droid_ - "What the…?-Who are you?" - _Amy said a little scared._

"I am R.A.M.P" -_Replied the_ _Droid - _"R.A.M.P, and what does that mean?" (_Amy_)

"Multi Purpose Assistant Robot, in Spanish. How I can help you? " - _R.A.M.P said offering his help to Amy_ - "I'm looking for Tails" -_Amy answered._

"What is your name?" - Asked the droid - "Amy, Amy Rose" - _Amy said a little scared._

"I'm sorry, but you can´t pass" - _R.A.M.P warned - _"But, I need to talk to Tails." - _Amy claimed._

"Excuse me miss, but the Master does not want to be disturbed by now" - _RAMP declared - _"Master ?" _Amy said as she raised an eyebrow._

"Hey!, Please I really need to talk with Tails" - _Amy begged _- "I repeat you cannot pass" - _R.A.M.P warned sternly _

"Well, I'm not leaving until I have talked with him, did you hear me piece of garbage?" - _Amy threatened - _"OK, OK. I will take you with him, but he might not want to see anyone" - _RAMP said to Amy while accompanying her to the workshop_.

_After entering the workshop Amy observed Tails watering a flower pot in which there was a beautiful rose bush. Its flowers and leaves glowed when they were covered by sunlight._

"Master, here is someone wanting talk to you" - _R.A.M.P said to his creator - _"Who is?" _Tails asked as he watered his plant_.

"Her name is Amy Rose, Master" - _R.A.M.P declared - _"Let her go in" - _Tails said while R.A.M.P __let Amy enter, then R.A.M.P leaves the workshop ._

"Hi Tails" - _She greeted Tails with a smile - _"Hi Amy" - _Tails answered while removed the withered leaves from the Rose Bush_.

"Tails, Who was the thing that scared me at the entrance? , I never seen it before" - _Amy asked still freaked out -_"That thing is my butler and assistant, he helps me in the workshop and receives visitors when I'm busy" - _Tails answered._

"How long it is here?" - _Amy asked -_"For almost two years" - _Tails said placing a small amount of fertilizer in the flowerpot._

"Hey, and ... that plant. Where did you get it? "- _Amy asked._

_Hearing this Tails petrified for a moment, then turns to Amy with a sad and cold stare he answered - _"Actually ... I would not want to talk about it, and what do you want?"

"Uh ... Um ... well just wanted to know if you were okay. Yesterday it seemed that you were not on this planet " - _Amy declared_

"Excuse me, I've been distracted these days" - _Tails apologized - _"Well, do you think you could do me a favor?" - _Amy asked._

"What kind of favor?" - _Tails asked - _"Today there will be a party at Cream´s house and I supposedly had to go to the town in order to get something for her, but I'm a little busy. Can you do the job for me? "- _Amy asked back._

"Hmm ... yes, I think I can do that" - _Tails said with a slight smile - _"Really?, Thanks. Here is written what I need, here you have some money and I'll see you tonight at Cream´s House." - _Amy thanked before leave the house._

_At noon Tails went to the city to find the task of Amy. Upon returning, that evening went to the house to bring Amy´s Package to Cream´s house. When it notices that there is a kind of celebration and Amy opens the door._

"Tails!, Just in time, thank you. Want to come in? " - _Said Amy Taking the package from Tails - _"No thanks, but I have a lot of work to do" - _Tails refused._

"Please go in, everyone is inside" - _Amy insisted - _"Really I can´t stay, but thanks" - _Tails replied in a sad tone._

_Then Tails returned to meditate sitting on a balcony of his home surrounded by the cold air of the night._

"Are you all right Master?, May I get you something?" - _R.A.M.P offered - _"No, but thanks for asking RAMP" - Tails answered back

"Is there something that is disturbing you?" - _R.A.M.P asked in a worried tone. - _"RAMP, you know what date will be within three days?" - _Tails asked to his butler._

"No Master" - _R.A.M.P answered back - _"Tomorrow in three days will be two years, two years since you're here, two years ago I planted the seed that now is the rose bush from the flowerpot of my workshop" - _Tails declared_

"Does it mean that with in three days will be the anniversary of ...?" - _R.A.M.P asked, like he was afraid to end the sentence - _"That´s right" - _Tails replied observing the moon while a tear ran down his face._


	3. Chapter 1 - Second Act

Chapter 1: The start of a journey

Act Two: The message

_Tails was in an unknown place and covered by shadows, gloomy and cold. Confused he decides to walk aimlessly when suddenly the shadows begin to fade and he realizes that is suspended over a strange planet, he decides to go down to it and notices a strange battle is performed where a group of weird looking people fought against a figure shrouded in darkness, but before they collide Tails was blinded by a flash of light._

"Aaahhhh!" - _Tails shouted as he gasped breathlessly on his bed _- "Master!, Master!, You are right?" - _R.A.M.P asked worried while he entered Tails´ Bedroom_.

"Yes ... I'm fine" - _Tails answered in a relieved tone - _"It´s the nightmare sir?" - _R.A.M.P asked._

"Yes, it is becoming more often, I've been having it for six days" - _Tails answered in a disturbed tone - _"Do you think that it´s happening..." (_RAMP said but was interrupted by Tails... - _"No way!, I have not seen her in any of my dreams or my nightmares, but it seems that something or someone is trying to tell me something, but ... what?".

"You'd better try to get back to sleep Master, you could not sleep in a long time" - _RAMP advised Tails, a__nd following the advice of his butler Tails rested his head on his pillow and tried to sleep…_

**Mobius Prime, 2 days left for the anniversary:**

_The next morning, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Chaotix guys were having lunch in a cafe, when they observed Tails passing at the other side of the street._

"Hey buddy!, Come to lunch with us!" - _Sonic offered but Tails seemed like hypnotized or something; he had a blank stare as he walked._

"He not even turned to see us" - _Espio declared - _"That's very rude, how unfriendly" - _Charmy commented._

"Hey, do not bother him. Leave him alone " -. _Amy said a little angry - _"Do you know what happens to the little fox?" - _Vector asked._

"Do you know that day is the day after tomorrow?" - _Sonic asked to them - _"Not really" - _Charmy, Espio and Vector answered at the same time._

"The day after tomorrow is the anniversary of the Cosmo´s Decease ..." - _Amy said in a serious tone - _"Poor Tails looks very lonely and sad" - _Cream added._

"If tomorrow is ... well you know, that would explain his behavior today and in the past year" - _Espio declared - _"What do you mean?" - _Cream asked him._

"Last year at this same week, Tails was not seen in public for seven days, but now is a little weird, it seems as if his mind were asleep or elsewhere" - _Espio affirmed_

"Tails doesn´t say it, but the pain and remorse are tearing him apart; He still feels guilty about having to shoot Cosmo" - _Sonic said a little sad for his friend - _"Don´t you think someone should go to see him?" - _Cream asked to Sonic._

"Better not, four days ago I went to ask a favor but seemed to be at home and then a strange robot scared me at the door" - _Amy said - _"Is that the robot you told me about Amy?" - _Cream said back - _"Yes, It let me go after a moment and when I saw Tails watering a beautiful rose bush very strange, but very beautiful" - _Amy added._

"A rose bush, could it be …?" - _Sonic thought as he remembered the time that he gave Cosmo ´s seed to Tails _- "I still think I'll go see him after lunch" - _Sonic ended. __That evening, he went to visit Tails, but like Amy he saw no one in the living room, when he heard a voice behind him - _"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

_When Sonic listens he turned and saw a robot of its height, with an oval body almost like the shape of an egg, his arms and legs seemed to be covered by a sort of metal sleeve and his body seemed to be covered by a smoking also made of metal with a high shirt collar and had no face ,only two large eyes that looked being upon a small bow tie._

"This must be the robot that Amy told me about, but she never described it this way" - _thought Sonic - _"Sorry I'm looking for Tails, Is he busy?" - _Sonic asked._

"What is your name?" - R.A.M.P asked - "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" - _Sonic answered to the droid._

"Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?; Please follow me" - _RAMP said as he led sonic to an elevator,_ w_hen the elevator arrived they entered it and went to the basement floor. As they descended Sonic and the robot were talking._

"I have a question?" - _Sonic asked -_"What is?" - _R.A.M.P said._

"A friend of mine came here four days ago, she told me that you kept in the entrance for a while, but you let me get in almost immediately, why?" - _Sonic asked to the droid._

"The Master gave me orders that when someone with your characteristics and names as you came to look for him and if he was at home, I must make him pass." - _RAMP declared; __When they arrived, the elevator door opened and Sonic saw a large dock and in front of them was a great spaceship and many robots were around and over it, building it._

"Master, SONIC has come to see you!" - _R.A.M.P screamed and_ _from the top of the ship heard someone reply_… -"I'm coming, wait a minute."

_And then they saw Tails descending from the ship..._

"RAMP, You go and tell the others they can take time to recharge" - _Said Tails with his fur stained with oil - _"As you command, Master" - _Said RAMP bowing before Tails._

"Okay Sonic, what I owe you this visit?" - _Tails asked to his friend - _"Before you talk about it, tell me, what are all these robots and that ship?" _Asked the confused Hedgehog._

"These robots are my workers, this ship is a project I'm working on, it helps me keeping my mind active" - _Tails said._

"OK, but tell me, what's up with the robot in smoking?" - _Sonic asked - _"That's R.A.M.P, he is my helper" (Tails)

"One last question, what he calls you Master?" - Sonic asked still confused - "Even I don´t know, I think it's because he has personalit of his own, I guess he called me like that because he wants" - _Tails affirmed._

"Now, you tell me what are you doing here?" - Sonic said in a inquisitive tone. -"Yes, but 1st let´s get out of here and go to a more ventilated place, also I must clean my fur" - _Tails said as they both went up the elevator._

_After cleaning his fur Tails and Sonic came to the living room and sat down to talk._

"Tails, you got a problem or something bothering you?" - _Sonic asked to his friend - _"Why would you think that?" - _Tails asked back with a serious expression on his face_.

"Because today at noon I saw you walk across the street, I called you but you not even turned to look" - _Sonic affirmed a little upset. _

_Tails just turned his gaze to the floor and said nothing - _"Come on Tails, can you tell me what happens, we're friends, right?" (_Sonic_)

_Tails lifted his gaze and said - _"I could not sleep for six days"

"That´s not the answer I expected" - _Sonic thought confused - _"That's why. So, why you could not sleep? "

Tails only responds with two words: "A Nightmare" - "Nightmare, What kind of nightmare?" - _Sonic insisted._

"Well it is more a strange dream than a nightmare ..." - _Then Tails describes the nightmare to Sonic… - _"OK, now I'm really confused" - _Sonic thought with a sweat drop._

"This nightmare, is it recent?" - Sonic asked back a little worried by Tails´ health - "No, I've also had it last year" - Tails answered.

"I think you should stop thinking about that and try to rest. Amy and Cream are going to the town tonight for a walk, maybe you should go, it will help you to clear your mind " - _Sonic suggested_.

"No, think I will not be able to. I have to continue my project but thanks for the invitation. I will take your advice into account " - _Tails said with a slight smile on his face - _"Okay, take care Buddy" - _Sonic said getting up._

"Wait a minute, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!" - _Tails screamed to his butler and R.A.M.P appears behind Sonic_ - "You rang?" - _RAMP said in a very gloomy style, __Sonic was invaded by the chills by hear RAMP…_

"Escort Sonic to the door ..." - _Tails said kindly but is interrupted by Sonic_ - "D-D-D-D-Do not worry, I know the way out. S-See ya " - _Said Sonic Nervous and with the speed he normally use to escape Amy, Sonic disappears from the room. __Seeing this Tails chuckles and RAMP watches him curiously..._

"What?" - _R.A.M.P asked to his master - _"It seems that all who see you gets afraid" - _Tails said still laughing_. _But Tails stops laughing when he notices RAMP is watching him carefully_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh, Did I say something wrong?" - _Tails said stop laughing - _"No Master. It's just ... " - _R.A.M.P paused._

"What?" - _Tails asked confused - _"I have never seen you laugh before, this is the first time I see you happy" - _R.A.M.P said in a little surprised tone._

"Maybe because I had not have a good cause to laugh in a long time" - _Tails said staring at the floor sadly - _"But you look better if you smile, you should do it more often" - R.A.M.P said trying to cheer up Tails.

"Thank you for saying that RAMP, I'll get something to eat and I´ll come back to the dock in 15 minutes, put on notice to the other" - Tails said to his buttler - "Acknowledge Master" - _R.A.M.P said before going to the underground dock. _

_That night, while Tails was slept, he noticed he was having the same strange dream again - _"Oh, C´mon!, Not again" -_ Tails grumbled, __And after saying that the fog lifted, but this time he appears in a place full of light and began to hear a voice - _"It seems at last you could came, It take you a lot of time" -_ said the voice._

"Who are you, where are you?" - _Tails said a little scared - _"Calm yourself young fox, all your questions will be answered in due time" - _the voice answered calmly._

"Your mind is confused and tormented. You've hurt yourself with your own memories, your guilt only will harm your spirit " - declared the voice solemnly -"What should I do?" - _Tails asked more calmed._

"You've taken the first step. Although it was for a brief moment you have freed yourself from your misery and your pain, that allowed you to come here " - affirmed the voice - "But, what does mean that vision?, Why me?" - _Tails asked desperately._

"You will know that and much more if you decide to seek the answers by yourself" - _suggested the voice_ -"What do you mean?" - Tails asked back

"You must go where the scars haven´t healed yet, you must go where you can still see the ravages of the conflict. Upon your arrival, you must seek out those who did not succumb to the madness; they will tell you what you need to know. " - _ended the voice before_ _the darkness began to surround Tails._

"No, wait!" - _Said Tails while being covered by darkness - _"There's something else you should know, the object of your devotion should be with you" - said teh voice ,a_nd after that, Tails was completely covered by the darkness, and he awoke on the floor of his room._


	4. Chapter 1 - Third Act

Chapter 1: The start of a journey

Act Three: The Farwell

_The day had finally come, the anniversary of the defeat of the Metarex. Although in many worlds this day was a holiday since they got rid of the threat that overwhelmed them, in Mobius Sonic and the others hoped to do something for one of their own._

_Meanwhile Tails had decided to go to the only place he knew he would not be disturbed: an island in the east coast where his workshop was built. In that place no one would approach not even Sonic, due he cannot swim and only Tails knew the location of the island. Leaving R.A.M.P at the care of his home._

_Tails landed the X-Tornado on a small island in a half moon shape and sat under a palm tree and began to think about his last dream while he warped himself in his tails…_

"I wonder, what is doing RAMP?" - _Tails thought as he closed his eyes; __Back into town. Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese were heading to Tails´ house, when they arrived they noticed that the house was closed everywhere._

"I cannot believe he locked himself again" - _Amy said in disbelief, but then they heard a gloomy voice behind them - _"HEEEE ISSS NOOOT HEEERE" - _By hearing that they were invaded by chills while a shadow with two huge bright eyes grew behind them. When they turned around to see with fear, they just saw Tails´ strange robot butler. _"The Master is not at home." - _R.A.M.P affirmed calmly._

"WHY ALWAYS YOU SHOW UP UNANNOUNCED!?" - _Amy screamed scared and angry - _"Because it's funny" - _R.A.M.P answered - _"And since when you have sense of humor?" - _Amy asked inquisitively ._

"Do you know where Tails is?" - _Cream asked worriedly - _"He just went out and he will not come back in a while" - _RAMP said to the little rabbit_

"Are you sure you're not lying us?" - _Amy asked not trusting in R.A.M.P words - _"what I say is true" - _RAMP said calmly _

"Okay? We´ll come back another time" -_ Sonic declared before leave with the others._

"I wonder where Tails is ?" - _Amy wondered - _"I hope he is right" - _Cream affirmed._

"I hope so as well" - _thought Sonic._

_At the island Tails was lost in his thoughts, reviewing their memories as if they were a book trying to find a meaning to what the voice said._

"What does it mean by the damage of the conflict and what is that place where the scars still have not healed?" - _Tails said trying to fins sense in the words he heard from the voice; __And then as if it were introduced into a trance, the mind of Tails began showing a stream of images of his memories._

"What the hell is going on?" - _Tails quickly said a little freaked out. __While the stream of images passed quickly before him, a particular image stood before him and by watch it he get out of the trance and opened his eyes - _"That was weird, but the picture I saw. I recognize, I recognize that place" - _Tails said_

"But ... of all the worlds that exist in this galaxy ..." - _Tails began to say, before scream with all his strength __to the sky... - _"Why it have to be that planeeeeeeeeeet!"

"I must return home and soon" - _Tails said as he returned to the X-Tornado and lifted flight back home. __The sun was setting on the horizon and still no sign of Tails_

"Tails, where are you?, Why are you hiding?" - _Sonic thought under the shadow of a tree near a cliff . __Suddenly he saw something that flies over him at high speed - _"That was the X-Tornado!" - _Then Sonic went to follow the plane._

_RAMP was on the balcony, sitting inert as if he was disconnected, his eyes seemed like a huge TV screen turned off, when he heard the sound of a turbine in the distance, his eyes lighted up and jump from where he was and look around to know where the noise comes when he see the X-Tornado - _"The Master is back" - _R.A.M.P said as he headed to the beach to meet his creator._

_While Sonic was approaching the first thing he saw was Tails going out the X- Tornado - _"Hey buddy, over here!" - _Sonic shouted - _"Sonic! Whoa, Whoa, Waaaa!" - _Tails said as he fell to the ground_.

"Are you all right Master?" - _R.A.M.P asked to his master_ -"Yes, I only have sand in my ears" - T_ails said Coughing._

"Tails, where have you been?" - _Sonic questioned more calmed - _"I just went for a walk to clear my head and told me" - _Tails said as he get up with R.A.M.P ´s help_

"Do you feel better now?" - _Sonic asked - _"Yes better!" - _Tails said with a big smile - _"Good to see you're back to being the same" - Sonic affirmed happily

"Just tell me, where did you go?" - _Sonic asked curiously - _"It's a secret" - _Tails said with a grin._

_That night Tails was on the balcony of his house, watching the moon._

"Were you able to find something in your meditation sir?" - _R.A.M.P asked to Tails - _"Not only that, I know what I must do" - _Tails affirmed seriously._

"What is?" - _asked the butler_ - "I'll travel into space" -_Tails said very determined._

"Are you sure of this Master?, What will you do if your friends try to follow you or to stop you?" (RAMP)

"They will not know, by the time they realize it will be too late" (Tails)

"Then I'll go with you" - _R.A.M.P said before being cutted by Tails -_"NO" - _h_e_ said sternly._

"Why?" -_ R.A.M.P __asked - _"Because this is something I must do alone" - _Tails said Seriously._

"No way Master, you cannot go alone!" - _R.A.M.P said trying to his creator reconsider his decision - _"Is my last word!" - _Tails said very angry._

"I cannot allow you this Master!" - _R.A.M.P said in a very protective tone - _"R.A.M.P, YOU DARE TO REVEAL AGAINST YOUR CREATOR?!" - _Tails screamed._

"Master with due respect no one should travel alone and less to the outer space, so I´ll go with you, you like it or not!" _-RAMP said standing firm in its decision_.

_The scene was very tense Tails watched RAMP very seriously because it was the 1st time that RAMP opposed him…_

"RAMP, I created you with the sole purpose of being my assistant, but you have become more than that, you've become a faithful servant and a loyal friend. ... Okay, you're coming with me, BUT!, You must help me to hide everything. No one must know what I am planning, they will think I'm crazy or ... they will think I seek "someone" who is no longer in this world "- _Tails said quietly_

"As you wish Master" -_R.A.M.P said with a reverence, but asked - _"I have only one question, where will we get the money?"

"Follow Me" - _Tails said, __Then with a grin Tails guided to RAMP towards the underground dock. When they arrive at the dock, RAMP asked confusedly - _"Master you still have not told me where we get the money?"

"From here" - _Tails just opened a door in one wall of the dock and they entered into a long dark tunnel and out the other side they arrived to a chamber where there were hundreds and hundreds of diamonds._

"What's all this?" - _R.A.M.P asked in surprise_ _- _"It is my storage room. Here I keep all the diamonds extracted from the mine" -_Tails answered back._

"Mine? What Mine?" - R.A.M.P asked,_Tails then opens a door into the storage room and said - _"This mine"

_Inside the door was a huge cave lit with lights extended to the bottom and the droids workers were in the walls getting diamonds._

"Why I had never seen this place before?" - _R.A.M.P asked a little confused._

"Because I never let you, actually I found this little mine after start building the dock and decided to start extracting and storing the diamonds. I've used them in many of my experiments; in fact part of your power core is made from a mineral extracted from diamond dust "- _Tails answered him._

"But you know if sold them we would have more resources?" - _R.A.M.P said_ - "True, but if I did that, there would have problems" - _Tails clarified._

"Problems?" - _that was all R.A.M.P could say._

"Don´t you think if they saw me coming and going to my house constantly they could begin to suspect? , if they find out what's here I never would take them off me. The mine is below the forest is near to home if they find out that, the trees would be destroyed by seeking the diamonds and I don´t want that happen due my negligence "(Tails)

"Now take the small bag and take it to my room, in the morning we will change it to get what we need for the journey" - Tails ended

_With that said RAMP took a bag and both came out of the mine. The next morning Sonic accompanied Cream to Tails' house to bring him some homemade chocolates that Cream's mother made, since Tails has a great weakness for chocolates. After entering the shop they found Tails and RAMP talking while he was writing something in a small notebook and Tails holding a bag…_

"Hi Tails" (_Cream_)

"Hello Friends" - _Tails said as he placed the bag in a drawer. Apparently neither Sonic nor Cream noticed that - _"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this, I thought ..." - Cream began ,a_nd when she pause turned his eyes to the table near the window and saw a beautiful rose bush, her eyes lighted at the sight - _"Look at that Sonic, it should be the rose bush from which Amy speak us" - _Cream said coming to see the plant._

"That is it, no doubt" - _Sonic thought while also came to see the rose - _"Where'd you get it?, It´s beautiful!" - _Cream said happily_

"I planted it ..." - _Tails said scratching his head modestly - _"The flowers are beautiful, where did you get the seed?" - _Cream asked._

"Uh ... a friend gave it to me" - _said turning to see Tails Sonic _- "By the way, where are going you two?" - _Sonic asked_

"We're going to find spare parts for the project of the Master" - _RAMP answered to the hedgehog. _

"Tails!, Tails!, Do you give me one of your flowers, please?" - _Cream asked bouncing over and over in front of Tails - _"Well I ... uh Cream" - _Tails __babbled, b__ut in that instant Cream stopped jumping and put his arms around Tails´ neck and looked him in the eyes, VEEEERYYY closely._

"Pleeeeeaaasee?" - _Cream said while her forehead and nose touched with Tails´ who was blushed in embarrassment - _"OK, OK, I agree, but let me go" - _Tails babbled. _

_So with a lot of pain Tails approached the rose bush and cut off a rose, while he cut it out, he felt like if a piece of his heart was torn out with it, then he looked as he gave the rose to Cream - _"Here you have Cream, take care of it" - _Tails said almost crying._

"Tails, you care a lot about that rose bush, right?" - _Sonic asked to his friend - _"Yes, and it hurt me a lot to do that" - _Tails said as he wept._

"Come on, Tails. Don´t be like that, you have many other roses, and you've given all your devotion to that rose bush, right? " - _Sonic __said trying to make fell Tails better, t__hen after hear that, Tails remembered what the voice said before - _"Now everything is clear for me" - _Tails __thought_ while _stopped crying. _

"Well guys, we better go. Cream take cares of that rose and thanks for the chocolates " -_ Tails said while his friends leaved the workshop - _"R.A.M.P Well, we better hurry. We have a busy day before us " -_Tails said taking the bag from the drawer_.

"But Master, why we not go out in the X-Tornado?" - _R.A.M.P asked, not wanting to walk - _"Because I don´t want to attract meddlers, now begin walking" - Tails replied a_nd after leaving the house and locked on all, they went to the village._

_Tails and RAMP were going through the center, they still were too far from the edge and it was only 10:30 am. They were walking in a green area and someone was hanging from one of the trees Rouge the bat - _"That's Tails, but what is the thing with him?" - _Rouge wondered_

"How to far we are Master, we cannot stop for a minute?" - _RAMP complained - _"What are you complaining about? You're not tired, Oh yeah?. I mean you are Robot " - _Tails declared - _"True, but my processor is overheated by the climate" - _R.A.M.P answered back._

_But by say that Tails stumble with a rock and fell to the ground but a pair of diamonds jumped out from his bag. No one was around, fortunately, but they did not know they were being observed. Seeing the diamonds on the floor Rouge flew in to pick them up but RAMP sensors were faster and stretch his arms to take the diamonds before Rouge - _"Damn, I missed!" - _Rouge said before landing._

"Hey Tails, tell me where did you get those diamonds?" - _Rouge asked in a sexy tone that made Tails blush a little - _"Di, Di, Diamonds , which diamonds?" - _Tails said ,__while_ with a quick movement placed the bag in a compartment in the chest of RAMP.

_Then Chaotix guys appeared from a corner behind Rouge - _"I know you have Dia ...!" - _Before Rouge could finish speaking Tails and RAMP noticed Charmy, Vector and Espio coming towards them and they pushed Rouge into the bushes - _"Shut your mouth, or they will find us!" - _Tails whispered as he and RAMP dragged Rouge behind a tree and waited for the coast is cleared._

"I could swear I saw the Bat girl talking to someone here " - Vector said - "I think they jumped into the bushes" - Espio commented

"I´ll look for it" - _Charmy_ said while_ slowly approaches the tree behind which are hidden Tails, RAMP, and Rouge. When Charmy was at only inches of them ..._

"Come on Charmy, we are wasting our time" - Vector called - "Ok Vector" - _Charmy said as he returned._

_Once Charmy and the others left, Tails and company stood up and then ... - _"Rouge no one should know this, please" - _Tails begged - _"Why not?" - _Rouge asked __back_

"I can´t tell you but please no one should know about this" - _Tails said_ - "Okay ... I will not say anything if you give me the diamonds what fell from your bag" - _Rouge demanded. _

"Why?" - _Tails asked but knowing the answer he will get - _"I like jewels" - _Rouge simply said_

"What do I do?, If not shut up her, I will be in trouble, but if you do not give her what she wants she probably will haunt me relentlessly and I have no time for that" - _Tails_ _thought __then touched his tails as if looking for something to save him, and in fact he found it: __After returning from the island Tails give maintenance to his vehicle yesterday afternoon and placed the emerald on board in one of his tails, but forgot to put it back in place._

"I know I'll regret this later" _- the fox whispered, then looked at Rouge´s eyes - _"What if instead of diamonds I give you one of these?" -_Tails said as he pulled out a chaos emerald one of his tails and showed it to Rouge. _

"This is better" - _Rouge said with a big smile as he stared wide-eyed at the emerald; __But something strange happened when Rouge looked into the eyes of Tails..._

"So Rouge. If you take it ... you will forget what you saw here? " -_Tails said with shining eyes and an expression what in the eyes of Rouge changed from innocent to" Seductive "with all these effects: brightness, glare, etc_.

_But she said nothing, his eyes had a strange blue glow like Tails's eyes, she was shocked. __Apparently Tails eyes acquire a kind of mesmeric effect when they were illuminated by the light of a chaos emerald, Rouge was captivated by the hypnotic blue glow of his eyes, but the effect was short lived._

_Then she shook her head and after exiting the trance - _"It's a deal" Sh_e said taking the emerald - _"Goodbye Sweetheart" - _Rouge said winking at Tails_.

_But before Rouge was out ... - _"Just remember: this never happened" - _Rouge nodded and flew away._

"Master, Why you gave her the emerald?!" - R.A.M.P asked.

"I know I should not give it to her, but if I had given the diamonds without hesitation she certainly would have followed me suspiciously and you know that I must keep my plans in secret. Also I feel We´ll recover the emerald another time " -_ Tails said as they watched Rouge flying away in the sky._

**While with Rouge:**

"What happened to me?, Why could not stop seeing the boy's eyes?, It was as if my mind was lost in the brightness of his eyes ... those beautiful, sexy and blue eyes" -_ Rouge __blushed_ while she concluded with a smile as he remembered the sight of the face of Tails in that time.

_Then recovering his composure and shaking her head..._

"Wake up Rouge, you cannot fall in love with a guy who is younger than you!, I think I'm hallucinating. Something very weird is going on here, well at least I have this cutie to do me company "- _Rouge end saying with a smile as he watched the emerald in her hands_.

_The rest of the day was a complete madness, after selling the diamonds they walked in almost every shop of the village buying supplies, parts, spare parts and other things that would be necessary for the journey . __At afternoon they returned home, Tails collapsed on a chair in the shop while R.A.M.P and the droid workers get all the shopping down the transport who they had to rent._

"I cannot move!, I'll stay here. Preparations begin tomorrow RAMP _"- Tails said with a look of weariness and boredom. And then fell asleep on the chair._

_The next morning he was still asleep in the workshop when ... - _" WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" - ? _- Then after hearing the scream Tails fell off his chair and saw from the floor Vector, Charmi and Espio in his workshop and behind him…_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY WORKSHOP AND WHY YOU WAKE ME THAT WAY?!" - _Tails Screamed outraged._

"We came to ask you some questions" - _Vector said while he pointed to Tails_. - "Questions?, what questions?" -_ Tails said confused._

"Hey, that is a cute plant" - Charmy said trying to approach the rose bush, b_ut before he could touch Charmy was grabbed by __Tails. - _"Get away from her, BUMBLEBEE!" - _h_e_ roared while throwing Charmy to the other side._

"Calm down, just come to ask you some questions" - _Espio said trying to calm down Tails - _"What do you want?" - _Tails asked with a tone and an expression of distrust._

"Where were you yesterday morning?" - _Charmy asked inquisitively - _"In my house" -_Tails replied in an annoyed tone._

"Are you sure?, Could swear I saw yesterday in the park with the bat girl" - _Vector teased - _"Not true" - _Tails said angrier._

"And then when we saw it coming you threw her to the bushes" - _Charmy completed - _"I tell you I've been in my house!" - _the fox said even more angry_

"Uh ... guys, I think we should stop ,let alone Tails" - _Espio said to Vector and Charmy but not heard - _"Come on, tell us. Do not be surprised if we're looking for someone for you now that you are alone, and certainly good choice, the bat is very sexy ..." - _Vector said teasing Tails even more. But Vector__ unknowingly dug his own grave, what he said was the drop which spilled the glass…_

"OK that's enough, RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!"- _Tails screamed, his voice full of rage and anger. __And out of nowhere __R.A.M.P_ appears - "What the hell is that thing?" - _Vector said._

"Show them the way out" - _Tails said with a creepy smile -_"Gladly, Master" - _R.A.M.P answered knowing the drill._

_At that time RAMP´s eyes became EVIL and red as his hands were transformed into giant claws. From outside the house, it could be heard the screams of Charmy and Vector. And they were catapulted out the workshop. Espio observed this, and scared, but still calm ... - _"No, do not worry, I know the way out" - _Espio retired quietly as RAMP closed the door_

"Thanks for doing that" - _Tails thanked - _"You're welcome Master" - _R.A.M.P replied._

**Outside the workshop:**

"I told you stop, but you had to touch a wound still open" -_ Espio said very disappointed _- "But now we are covered for wounds" -_Charmy said rising ground_.

"Where did get Tails that robot?" - _Vector said sitting on the floor - _"That does not matter, probably he was tired of your questions and so he ordered cast you out" - _Espio said._

"That was it, or he was in a bad mood" - _Vector said rising - from the floor; __After the three left ..._

**In the Workshop:**

"RAMP close all doors and windows on the 1st floor and place the rose bush in the balcony. There should be no interruptions today " - Tails said to his butler - "Okay ... uh Master, I want to ask something"

"What?"

"How you did that trick with the eyes yesterday in the city?" - _R.A.M.P asked to Tails._

"What are you talking about?" (_Tails_)

"Yesterday in the city when we meet Rouge, your eyes shone strangely. Do not you remember? "(_R.A.M.P_)

"No, well we better go to the dock there is a lot of work to do" - _Tails said__ before they both were to the underground dock_.

_All day Tails was getting everything ready for his journey. Completing the ship, preparing supplies and conditioning his droids. The plan was to go out at night when it was easier to leave unnoticed._

"Everything is ready Master. We await your orders "- _R.A.M.P assured - _"What about the vault and the mine?"

"Sealed and protected" - _R.A.M.P answered back - _"The Droids" - _Tails asked_

"In place and in the ship" - _R.A.M.P said - _"The mini greenhouse?" - _Tails questioned_

"Ready, and the rose-bush is already on the ship" - _R.A.M.P told him - _"The house?" - _he asked_

"Closed everywhere" - _R.A.M.P ended - _"The note is at the door. Well it seems that everything is in place, we will leave immediately " - _Tails ended_

_Sonic was heading to Tails´ home, because he met Espio at night and he told him about what happened to Charmy and Vector at Tails´ home: _

_"When Vector talked about something awkward for Tails , Tails became very angry, so He threw his psychopath robot against them " (Espio)._

_When he got home from Tails found a note taped to the door and the note said:_

"To whom it may concern:

For reasons that I cannot tell I will go in a travel to clear my thoughts. Do not follow me, do not look for me and do not worry about me. Sonic before I leave there is something for you hide in your house, please don´t ask how I put it inside, I hope you find it useful and good luck with Egg-Man

Atte: Miles "Tails" Prower. "

"Tails will go away?, Why?" - _Sonic wondered; __Then in the distance he heard a noise coming from a rocky ravine and went to investigate. When he arrived he hide and watched as the walls of the ravine opened and out came a huge ship and saw from a smaller door Tails and RAMP going out…_

"Well Master, time to leave" - _R.A.M.P said_

_On hearing this, Sonic immediately went to talk to Tails - _"Tails, tell me what's happening?" - _Sonic asked very seriously_

"S, S, Sonic!" - _Tails Babbled nervously _

"OH CRAP" - _R.A.M.P said in defeat._

"You said that ship was a project and tell me, Where are you going and why?" - _Sonic questioned - __Tails did not know what to say, prepared everything but an excuse ... - _"Well, uh ... there's a place I want to know that´s why I am going to travel " - _Tails said while laughing nervously_.

"Tell me where you actually are going - _Sonic said sternly ;__And then with a sigh ... - _"I cannot tell you everything, but I have to resolve personally issues" - _Tails declared_

"And you thought you leave without saying goodbye?" - _Sonic said with a slight smile - _"If I said to you or the others, you´ll try to go with me or stop me or believe that I'm chasing a memory ..." _ - Tails said with sad and melancholy as he looked at the sand._

"Tails, you still think on Cosmo?" - _Sonic asked him - _"Every night" - he_ said with a faint smile._

_And before Sonic could speak Tails continues ..._

"Sonic listens. I really miss Cosmo, I keep thinking on her. But I managed to carry the burden of those painful memories and although I was very hard to me accepting it ... I know I did the right thing "- _Tails assured._

"Tails you have matured a lot in such a short time" - _Sonic commented - _"He ... thanks" - Tails said

"I can go with you, if you want" - _Sonic offered - _"No, you must stay to watch Egg-Man, and don´t worry R.A:M.P will make me company on the journey" - _Tails said back._

"Then take this, could serve you" - _S_onic said_ giving to Tails a Chaos Emerald_. - "But ... I can´t Sonic" - _Tails mumbled_.

"Take it, it will help you on your journey, but keep it safe" - Sonic advised - "Do not worry, I'll bring it back intact" - _Tails __assured._

"Tails, I found Espio before coming here and he told me you threw RAMP against them, why?" - _Sonic asked him holding the urgency of laugh - _"Because those two BLOCKHEADS not only awoke me from my sleep, but also spoke about something they should not. So I asked RAMP to cast them out" - Tails said a little upset.

"If they talked about what I think they talked, they deserved it" - Sonic declared - "One more thing, what name you gave your ship this time?"

"White Lightning" - _Tails said looking at the ship._

"Well, I won´t waste your time any longer. Good luck buddy " - _Sonic said as he and Tails were shaking hands_.

_Sonic and Tails just watched RAMP boarded the ship and how it rose slowly _

"Be careful Tails" - _Sonic thought as he watched the White Lightning leave the planet_

_But Tails find the answers he wanted and more._


	5. Chapter 2 - First Act

Chapter 2: Looking for Answers

Act One: Captain grizzly

_It has been a week since Tails left the Mobius, only Sonic knew about his departure and oddly no one more had noticed his absence. Sonic lay asleep under the shade of a tree along the road when Amy and Cream approach him..._

"SOOOOOONIIC!" - Someone screamed - "AHHH!, Who, What?, WHEN, Amy, why you do that?" - _Sonic asked a little upset._

"To wake you up" _- Amy responsed - _"Well, I'm awake Ames. What happens? "

" Tails´ house was locked and we found "this" in the door" - _Amy said __showing a_ note - "Now they know it" - _Sonic __thought _

"Do you know where he is?" - _Amy asked - _"No, I only know he left the planet" - Sonic Answered

"Did he leave the planet, why?!" - _Amy wondered a little bewildered - _"He said he needed a break" _Sonic replied_

"Why he leave without saying goodbye?" - _Cream asked - _"And how do you know that Sonic?" - _Amy asked suspiciously.  
_

"Because I saw when he was leaving, and he asked me to no one to follow him " - _Sonic said calmly - _"And you let him go like that?!" - Amy screamed.

"I do not think it was a good idea to let him go alone" - _Cream declared - _"Maybe, but this trip can be what Tails needs" - _Sonic said leaning back on the grass_.

_Meanwhile the White Lightning was traveling through hyperspace, Tails was in the greenhouse ..._

"Strange" -_Tails said observing his plant_ - "There is a new rosebud where was the rose I gave Cream. It is not normal for a plant to regenerate so fast "

"Although ... this is a very special plant" -_ Tails said with a faint smile as he stroked the new rosebud_

_In the bridge RAMP and the droids drove the ship ..._

"Travelling through hyperspace is sooooo boring" - _R.A.M.P said with monotony _

_Just then Tails reaches the bridge of the ship ..._

"Anything new?" - _Tails asked -_

"No, everything is just boring and quiet leader. Why cannot we go directly to the planet rather than jump from system to system? "(_RAMP_)

"Because the last time I was there the ship was transported using Chaos Control, so I do not remember a precise path, and thus is faster" (_Tails_)

"Well, we're about to exit hyperspace" (RAMP)

_But out of hyperspace, were found on a collision course with a small fleet of ships ..._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (_All_)

"Change the course!, Change the course!" - _Tails shouted in despair._

_And they were able to change the direction of the ship, but they damaged the left engine of the other ship..._

"That was close, right Master?" - _R.A.M.P said - _"CLOSE?!, We almost rip off their left engine, and you say that was close?" - _Tails screamed still scared._

"Master, we receive a transmission from the impacted spacecraft" - _Navigator Droid #1._

"Put it on screen"

_And on the screen appeared the face of a black bear with a scar on his face from between his eyes crossing to his right cheek ..._

"I'm Captain Benedict Grizzly and demand to speak to whoever is in charge there" - _Cap __Grizzly demanded - _"I'm Tails, commander and captain of this ship" - _Tails said a little nervous._

"What kind of lunatic are you to appear from nowhere?!"

"It was not my fault, when the coordinates were entered we did not knew there would be a ship here. Have you tried traveling in hyperspace? " - _Tails tried to explain_

"Anyway, not only damaged my left side engine but several of my men are wounded" - _Cap __Grizzly declared with anger - _"Really?, I am very sorry if you want I'll go with some of my crew and fix the damage" - _Tails offered._

"Hm okay, I'll be waiting in the Cargo bay of my ship" -_ Cap Grizzli said ending the transmission._

"Master, I do not think it's a good idea" - R.A.M.P warned

"But I have to go, you saw the damage we cause and as captain I take responsibility. I will take a group of droids with me, stay watching "

_Then a ship of Grizzly Cap linked up the White Lightning carrying Tails and droids to the damaged ship. The Grizzly Cap´ seemed like a CarrierShip and was a bit smaller than the White Lightning. Upon entering the ship all went down and Tails saw Grizzly Cap waiting..._

"Are you Tails?, You looked bigger on the screen" - _Cap Grizzly said to Tails_

_Tails observed a large bear, larger than Vector, a little bulky and wearing a green vest and green pants ..._

"And you looked smaller"

"What are those things with you?, It seems that a huge asteroid had crashed on them or something," -_ Cap said seeing the droids._

"HEY!"

"Where is the engine room?" - _Tails asked - _"Over here" - _Cap Grizzly said as he led Tails and Co._

_When they reached the engine room, they saw that it was all dented and burned ..._

"OUCH, we gave him a nasty blow" - _Tails __thought - _"OK guys, we have work to do"

"Yes sir!"

_And then the 8 droids put what they brought on the ground and jumped on the engine and began to repair it with Tails, It took about an hour to repair.__When they finish Tails called Cap Grizzly and with oil stains on their fur ..._

"Well Cap, the job is done" - _Tails said wiping off the oil stains from his fur - _"So fast?, Nor our mechanics work too well" - _Grizzly_ _Cap said._

"I know a lot about these things, like my droids" - _Tails said as he wiped and saw the droid_s - "Well I guess you're hungry, you want to eat something?" - _Cap Grizzly offered_

_Then Tails's stomach growled and ashamed ..._

"Yes please"

"HA HA HA HA HA, your stomach seems to agree with me. Take him to the bathroom to clean it better and then to the dining room " - _Cap Grizzly ordered to the guards_

_When he finished cleaning the two guards accompanied Tails to the dining room, but at that moment is contacted by RAMP through his communicator._

"Master, what happened?" - R.A.M.P asked contacting Tails - "Nothing, the engine is repaired and they are not bad they even invited me to lunch. I´ll be back when finished, why not you and others take a break? "- Tails said.

"O.K Master"

_**In the dining room of the ship ...**_

"Well Tails, what is doing someone too small as your traveling alone through this region of space?" - _Grizzly Cap asked to Tails _

"Uh ... well ... Mmm"

"HA HA, you have to tell me if you don´t want"

"Okay, what are you doing here?" - _Tails asked taking a glass on the table - _"We are a transporter fleet of provisions. We go to space stations and planets offering our services " - _Grizzly Cap answered_.

"Since when are you doing this?" - _Tails asked - _"Since two years ago" - _the bear a__ answered_

"Two years?"

"Yeah . Everything was just after the war ended " - _Grizzly_ _Cap __ended - _"War?" - _Tails wondered. _

"That's right. Many worlds were invaded 2 years ago by an army of mechanical monsters. The plague and destruction followed them wherever they went, every time they came to a planet they razed it and after they leave the planet slowly die "- _Grizzly_ _Cap said remembering the last time he saw that happen_

"Really?" - Tails said with a very serious with his face.

"Yes, but that was not the worst. When the war reached its climax a strange form of energy traveled right through the galaxy, causing strange symptoms in living things, but after a while the phenomenon stopped and planets that were destroyed were restored slowly "

"And, what happened with the invaders?"

"Not heard from them, and is rumored they were defeated although nobody knows who would be capable of such audacity " - Grizzly Cap said to Tails

_Tails was silent then watching __sadly_ his reflection in the glass he held in his hands.

"You… are okay?" - Grizzly Cap asked seeing Tails - "I'm fine; I'm just a little distracted" - _Tails declared_

"Well, as I said since this business began to emerge since them. We were one of the first groups, left the space station and we became a merchant fleet. In fact we were carrying a deliver to a station when you showed up. "(Grizzly Cap)

_Then someone came into the room, a young white wolf, the same age as Tails..._

"Captain Grizzly, Are the engines are already repaired?, Still have to get to the station" (?)

"Oh, by the way, Tails he is Fenrir, is the son of the manager of the station we're going. Fenrir he is Tails ,is who... scared us recently "- Grizzly Cap)

_Tails laughed nervously as he greeted, Fenrir just watched..._

"So ... you're the clumsy fool who crashed us!, Because of you we are stuck here!" - _Fenrir screamed_ -"Calm down Fenrir the shocked with no purpose, and the engine was repaired and we are depart shortly" - _Grizzly said trying to calm fenrir._

"What happened to the wounded?" - _Fenrir asked to Grizzly - _"Just received some bumps and bruises, will be well in no time" -_ Grizzly __Captain_ _said_ to Fenrir before he went out.

"Tails, it will take a while to get going, is it okay to take a tour on our ship?" - _Grizzly offered - _"Well, I see no problem in going" - _Tails said_

"Well, you and your crew ... come with me"

_After dinner Grizzly showed Tails some of the parts of the ship, obviously not all: went to the bridge, the kitchen room, and one of the ship's defensive turrets. On the way he met some of the members: the head of communications (a crow), and one of the mechanics (a nephew of Captain) ..._

_**In the discharge bay of the ship:**_

"I've never seen a cr.)

"Are you distracted again, boy?" -_ Grizzly __Cap_ said as he watched the expression of longing in the face of Tails - "Yes more or less" - Tails answered sadly

"Yes, we are all like a family here, we are not relatives or anything but we care a lot between us ... Tails, why are you traveling alone, you did not have someone accompanying you plus your machines?" -_ Grizzly Cap asked in a serious tone_.

"Yes, but it was better not to put them in my problems, we've been through a lot ..." - _Tails __Said_ in a melancholic tone.

"Listen boy, I don´t know what kind of problems you have or had, but one should never go apart from the people who is trying to help your" - _Grizzly said trying to cheer up Tails_

_Fenrir comes ..._

"Captain I just came from the communications room, at my station want to know if we will ... Are you still on here?!" - _Fenrir screamed pointing at Tails_

"Yes, I was showing Tails some of the areas of the ship" - _Grizzly Cap said to Fenrir - _"Why?!, he's the reason why we're stuck here in 1st place" - _Fenrir __said _angrily.

"But also is the one who repaired the damaged engine, why are you acting so aggressively Fenrir?" _  
_

"Listen I´m sorry by hit you, why do not we start again?" - _Tails offered to Fenrir whp__ just stood there, and without notice he removed __Tails´ _hand with a sharp blow ...

"Hey that hurts!"

_Seeing that his master was attacked maintenance droids were placed in aggressive posture with its claws and tools pointing to Fenrir…_

"ENOUGH!, Fenrir enough of your irrational behavior. Return to your place or else I'll to report on your station how you behaved " - _Grizzly __threatened_

_Fenrir just left frowning while angrily and whispered ... _"It's not fair"

"Sorry, I never seen he acts like this" - Grizzly said apologizing - "He not like me, I done or said something bad captain?" - Tails asked.

"No it's just that their space station has many problems, that's why they hired us and that is why Fenrir came with us to ensure that supplies reach in time"

"Well I have already delayed enough, it was nice to meet Captain" - Tails said - "It was nice to meet you too, Tails" - _Grizzly said shaking hands with Tails._

_But then he heard an alarm sounding and..._

"Master!, Master!" - _RAMP said through the communicator - _"What?"

**The White Lightning:**

"The radar shows a fleet of fighters addressing to our position!" - _RAMP said as he watched on the radar screen of the bridge_.

**On the CarrierShip:**

"Must be the Creeps" - Grizzly said - "The Creeps?" - _Tails __asked_

"They are a group of criminals formed by renegades and bounty hunters from throughout the galaxy. They go raiding small space stations and merchant fleets as us leaving them with nothing, those who oppose them are killed. " - Grizzly Cap said seriously.

"KILLED!, There is no cops or something on this side of the galaxy?" - _Tails asked __ bewildered_

"I'm afraid not boy , since they appeared their fame has spread quickly and many of the merchants are afraid. You better get out of here, we'll take care of them " - _Grizzly said but..._ - "No, it's my fault you are stranded here. I'll return to my ship and I will help in any way possible " - _Tails said offering his help._

"Okay Tails, I admire your courage"

_Then the WL linked up to the Cargo Ship in order to Tails and droids who accompanied him return, when Tails reaches the bridge ..._

"RAMP ... Tell me how many of them are" - _Tails said almost breathless from running_.

"There are a total of 30 Master, they outnumber us and the Carrier fleet, they are heavily armed" (_RAMP_)

"Maybe, but we also have our weapons and their armor does not seem very good, are fast attack fighters and are not designed for prolonged combat; Attention all droids,to your positions!, RAMP raise shields and you three come with me, the rest to your places GO! "(_ concluded Tails to the droids that accompanied him_)

_The enemy fighters were coming quickly to the merchant fleet ..._

"Is the ship of grizzly, he has been running from us but we finally found it, this will be easy" - _Creep Pilot # 1 - _"Wait, there's another ship. I believed that grizzly was not traveling with another fleet "_ - Creep Pilot # _ 2

"No matter who it is, also will fall. Get them! "- Creep Pilot # 1.

_The fighters dispersed into two groups and attacked from both flanks._

**On the bridge of the Carrier Ship:**

"Damn Creeps! , Raise shields, Gunners to their positions must get rid of them! " - _Grizzly ordered._

_The carrier's defenses attacked the fighters, but they were too fast and countered that while dodging gunfire, with each attack shook both ships ..._

"Hurry up finish with Grizzly" - Pilot Creep # 1.

_The Creep fighters destroyed Carrier´s weapons and prepared for the final blow ..._

"We aren´t gonna resist for long!" - _Grizzly Captain said. - _"They are finished!" - _Creep Pilot # _ 2.

_When everything seemed to come to an end, a flash of light appeared from nowhere hitting the Creeps fighters. When the light faded ... they saw the X-Tornado in battle mode ..._

"Where did that ship came?"

"That ship is not ours" - _Cap Grizzly declared - _"Captain, we have a newcomer´s transmission ..." _Said a Navigator of the Carrier ship "Raven"_

"Put it on screen" - _Cap Grizzly ordered._

"Hello Cap, sorry for the delay!" - _Tails said through the communicator at the carrier - _"Where were you boy?" - _Said Grizzly Cap with joy_.

"Repair the damage of the carrier leave the rest to us" - Tails ending the transmision. - "You heard the boy, I want those turrets shooting again!" - Grizzly said his crew.

"RAMP, protect the Carrier, while we take care of enemy fighters" - _Tails ordered_.

"All right, Forget the carrier. All the fighters destroyed the other ship! "_  
_

"ALL THE WEAPONS ONLINE!" (_RAMP shouted to the rest of the droids on the bridge_)

_All creep fighters headed to the White Lightning and launched a volley of missiles at him, only to be destroyed by a laser barrage._

"Bastards!"

_Then the X-Tornado appears in front the creep fighter..._

"I know because they tell Creeps, you just say nonsense!" - Tails screamed.

_And the X-Tornado punched the creep fighter launching it far, Tails continued attacking the formation of enemy fighters while evading the shots ..._

"They are too many, think Tails, think. I got it!, RAMP I´ll distract the fighters to take them away as you shoot them with the magnet cannon "

"But we have never been proven it Master" - R.A.M.P said - "No time for that, JUST DO IT!" - _Tails demanded_

"OK, Attention prepare the magnet cannon to fire on my command" - _ .P said to the droids o the bridge._

_WL front gate opened and came out a huge bazooka, but instead of a bazooka hole, it had a huge metal sphere with antennas around, the weapon began to charge with with the energy of the reactor and the chaos emerald ..._

"Hey clowns, are you too slow or you are operated from brain?" - Tails yelled to the fighters creeps. - "You'll regret this freakazoid, destroy him!"

_After that the fighters follow him ..._

"The enemy is within the range of the cannon" - Navigator Droid # 2 said - "Magnet Cannon, FIRE!" - R.A.M.P screamed and a huge ball of energy formed in the barrel and quickly launched towards the fighters ...

"Master, the magnet cannon was fired" - Navigator Droid # 3 said to Tails - "Then we have to get out of here" - _Tails said as she turned and passed between the fighters._

_Seeing Tails escape, the creeps followed him, but the X-Tornado veered to the right __and the sphere of energy pass dragging the creeps fighters, those which were within the sphere were helpless and those were not, were swept away by the wave , and when the magnetic field reached its maximum distance ,its size shrank transforming the creep fighters into a magnetized scrap pile._

"Impossible, the boy did it!" - _Grizzly screamed in joy._

_In the WL all droids jumped and shouted for victory and RAMP collapsed on the command chair ..._

"The plan worked, good job guys and you too RAMP" - _Tails said via communicator - _"Thanks ... Master" - _RAMP __said in a tone Exhausted._

_After the commotion Tails entered the Carrier where Grizzly Cap and his crew were waiting to thank him for his help ..._

"I have no words Tails only thanks, what you and your crew did was an amazing thing ,how did you travel with weapons like that?" -_ Grizzly asked - _"Well I've only installed salt just in case," -_Tails said modestly as he scratched behind his head._

"Take this, is our identification code and our frequency ..." - _Grizzly said giving a small device to Tails _- "Really Captain, you trust me?" - _Tails asked surprised.  
_

"Why not? you seem to be a good boy and after helped us is fair we give you our help , you can call us if you get in trouble ... "

"Thanks Captain..."

_At that moment Fenrir leaves the crew sheepishly ..._

"Uh ... Tails. I want ap, apologize for acting like a jerk to you before, thanks for helping us"

"Forget that, it does not matter. Friends? "

_Fenrir don´t replied only gave a handshake ..._

"Take this as a reminder from our part" - _Grizzly said Tails as he handed a small package. _"What is this?" - _Tails wondered_.

"It's one of our uniforms, nobody liked the design, but you might like it and even if not your size we want you to keep it"

"Thank you. By the way, what will you do with the creeps you captured? "- _Tails asked to grizzly - _"The space station we go, orbit near a planet where there is a prison. We'll leave them there after the delivery and repair damage to the fleet " - _Grizzly answered. _

"You want me to go with you to the station?"

"Gladly"

_And with that the merchant fleet and the White Lightning headed to the space station ..._

_Elsewhere behind a moon, in a huge ship, the creep who escaped was accounting to his boss._

"Here is the pilot, sir" - _A Creep Guard Said_

_The front was behind a shadowy figure..._

'Tell me exactly what had happened "(?)

"We attacked the fleet of grizzly as you ordered sir, but we did not know is that grizzly had company" - _Creep Pilot # 1._

"What do you mean?" (?)

"Another ship was with them, remained inert, but after the attack began ,a pilot attacked us " - _Creep Pilot # 1._

"Only a pilot?" (?)

"Yes, it seems pathetic that only a pilot beat us. But not only his fighter ship was fast ,but a his battle cruiser was very strong, I did not happened afterwards why I was casted away the site and when I returned I found one of my fellow fighters tangled in a pile of metal "- _Creep Pilot # 1._

"Grizzly is not able to do that, what else do you know about that ... pilot?" (?)

"No sir, I could not find more" - _Creep Pilot # 1._

"Whoever be, he will regret the day he mess with the creeps!" (?)


	6. Chapter 2 - Second Act

**Hello FF readers, I´m here posting another chapter. I now that the story maybe look slow in the firsts chapters but I´ll try to add a little more action, I also have difficulties in the translation so don´t blame me if there are mistakes, and I hope the way how I´m setting the dialog be pleasant for you, it´s different from the original version, If you like it please comment because I know this fic is readed even in the United Kingdom and in Australia, "I CAN SEE YOU XD " (With Constructive criticism and suggestions), if you don´t like it well... don´t read and don´t put harsh comments**

**Well, with no more delays...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking for Answers

Act Two: The Incognito

_Meanwhile the White Lightning was entering into a small solar system; three weeks had passed since they said goodbye to Captain Grizzly at the space station. Tails was making adjustments to the motor and the power core of the ship. RAMP then enters in the machinery room._

"Master, should not you be on the bridge? You have spent the last two weeks, living in the engine room, literally! " – _R.A.M.P said seeing his master surrounded by pieces of machinery and cables while typing on a computer._

"Yes, but I've been renovating the mechanisms of the ship, in order to make them faster and more efficient when we _turn them on_ " – _Tails answered - _"Why, I have not detected any anomalies or failures of systems" – _R.A.M.P said a little curious. _

"You're right, but since the incident with the Creeps ... I have been a little bit worried. Captain Grizzly said they were very aggressive. They surely are looking for us even below moons "- _Tails said with his stare down and a worried expression on his face. _- "You should not worry, we crushed them the last time, didn´t we?"

"I…know, but I can´t stop worrying, I feel that we can´t let our guard down"

"Boss, after all you've gone through; do you really think a simple band of thieves can intimidate you?" – _R.A.M.P said to Tails_ - "You're right, but now ... Sonic and the others aren´t here. I am ... alone " - _Tails concluded on a very sad tone._

"That's not true, maybe we are only a group of machines, but we will be always supporting you and helping you master" – _R.A.M.P declared_ - "Thanks, R.A.M.P"

_Then they both went to the bridge. Arriving Tails is a pair of droids fighting over who would sit in the captain's chair._

"I want this chair!" - _ND # 1said_ - "But I saw the 1st, so I'll sit!" - _ND # 2 said back_.

(AN: ND = Navigator Droid)

"Get back to your posts before we crash into something!" - _ND # 3 screamed_

_Tails and RAMP saw this curiously because droids´ program was progressing very well, then Tails took a deep breath and yelled:_

"SILEEEEEEEENCE!"

_The droids stopped almost instantly and almost about to disarm each other, they were watching their creator in silence ..._

"That's my seat, this place belongs TO ME !, And while I'm busy R.A.M.P is in charge, so ... back to your stations!" – _Tails screamed - _"Sure Master" - _the two droids said separating from each other and returning to their places_

"At least the ship doesn´t feel dead" – _R.A.M.P joked_

"What's the situation?" – _Tails asked _- "Our energy reserves are running out, one chaos emerald is not enough to feed the entire ship now that the reactor´s amplifier is damaged " - _ND # 3 said to Tails_

"We need to strengthen the reactor´s power core Master" – _R.A.M.P warned - _"We have enough diamonds for that, but we need to land in a place where I can work in peace, I also need some supplies ... Look for the nearest populated planet!"

_Two hours later ..._

"Master, we detected a planet in our direction. It´s not very far from our location "(DN # 3)

"Then set the course toward it, find a place where we can land safely" (Tails)

"As you wish" –_all the droids said in unison while the White Lightning headed to the planet. When they arrived, they landed in a huge ravine and the ship fell to the bottom._

"RAMP we not know what kind of world is this, send scouts cameras and look for any sign of civilization" (Tails)

From the White Lightning a swarm of tiny spheres with lenses around were spread within a 50000 Km 2 range...

"The cameras only show dust and dry soil, you are sure there is life on this planet RAMP?" – Tails asked to his butler - "Wait Master, one of the cameras has detected something" - ND # 1 said to Tails.

"Put the image on the screen"

_On the screen was a little town, the buildings appeared to be made of clay (but inside were like a common house) on the outskirts of the city had many ships and vehicles parked, looked like a bazaar town or a site to rest..._

"Why a place like this would be in a part so arid of this planet?" – _R.A.M.P wondered _- "Probably because in this area there are not many places where one can stop to rest or look for supplies. How far we are from that place? "– _Tails asked_

"There is less than 5370 Kms to the north of the canyon Master" - _ND # 2 answered_

"Very well. By now the weather outside is too hot to go out, I will reinforce the reactor´s core and then I'll go to the town "(Tails)

"At Night?"

"The weather is cooler at night" - _Tails said as he left the bridge_- "But first ..." - _He thought going to the greenhouse with a slight smile._

_At sunset Tails gave final arrangements with the engines and ship's reactor ..._

"Is ... almost. Uhh, that's enough "- _Tails exhaled as he placed the last prism inside the reactor chamber amplifier. - _"I must prepare to go out ..."

_But he ... is intercepted by R.A.M.P ..._

"Master, MASTEEER!"

"Now what's the matter R.A.M.P?"

"There is something you must see" - _RAMP said before they leave running to the bridge of the ship._

_Once ... on the bridge..._

"Okay, tell me what happens" – _Tails asked-_"While the cameras around the town were exploring we found this ... Does it seem familiar?"- _RAMP said while the image of a fighter ship appeared on the main screen._

"No ... that, that ship is ... A Creep fighter" – _Tails said with fear_ - "It seems like it arrived recently. There could not be following us because the radars did not detect it earlier, and it came from the north, across our position " – _R.A.M.P declared._

"If they are not following us, they must not know we are here. Now it will be more difficult to go to the town "

"Do you think you can recognize Master?" – _R.A.M.P asked_ -

"No ... but I can´t go as I look now. I must go unnoticed "- _Tails said_ -"What is the problem?" - ND # 3 wondered.

" I can´t go to the town like this, Do not believe a fox with yellow fur, blue eyes and two huge fluffy tails won´t call attention in a place like this?" - _Tails said a little upset_ - "What will you do then Master?" – _R.A.M.P asked._

_Tails closed his eyes and frowned, holding his chin with his right hand while thinking what to do, then snapped his fingers and ..._

"I know what to do!" (Tails)

_After saying that he ran to his room. R.A.M.P and other droids followed Tails _...

"Master, Master!" - _RAMP screamed as he knocked the door of his room. Tails ... finally emerged from his room with a gray blanket in his hands ..._

"What will you do with that Master?" – _R.A.M.P asked_ "From what we saw in the cameras, the people we saw wear loose clothing to protect themselves from the horrible morning sun as from the cold night air, I will use this blanket to go incognito" – _Tails declared_ - "But it's too long" - _R.A.M.P said._

"Yes, but I have nothing else" - _Tails said as he struggled to wrap himself into the blanket._

_The droids were on the bridge and waited, then..._

"Well, how do I look?" – _Tails said entering in the bridge all wrapped_

_All the droids ... on the bridge broke into a loud laugh even RAMP ..._

"What are you laughing block heads?" - _Tails asked annoyed to the droids._

"HAHA, Sor ... sorry master, but you look ridiculous" _- RAMP said pointing the part of the blanket that was being dragged._

"Oh ... then, should help instead of laughing morons!"

"Ok calm master" - _R.A.M.P said as he approached Tails_.

"OOOOK, the first thing you need is to cut the blanket" – _R.A.M.P suggested_ - "What!?, I can´t I'm not good at sewing ,also remember what happened at home" – _Tails said to the droid._

"Yes I remember you needed new curtains, Cream's mother made you such favors, but this time she was not at home, and you had to do it yourself ..."

"And what happened next?" - _ND # 3 asked_ - "Let's just say that the master almost lost one of his tails in a fight with a sewing machine" – _R.A.M.P declared._

"Yes and took 3 months for my right tail´s fur to grow again" - _Tails said with a circumspect expression._

"What will they do then?" - ND # 2 asked - "I would have to be taller in order to not to drag the blanket" – Tails said - "Yes, but how? " – _R.A.M.P wondered._

_Then RAMP Tails and turned to see one of the droids that were fighting, both of them with evil expressions on their faces…_

"W-W-W-Why are you seeing me in that way? " - _the frightened droid asked. _- "Hmm for nothing, I think you can help me" - _Tails said smiling creepily almost as does Egg-Man._

"Mu u ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, GET HIM!" – _R.A.M.P screamed._

_Then Tails, RAMP and the other droids lounge themselves upon their victim. When the struggle ended, Tails looked taller, but actually was sat on the droid ..._

"I think this can work" - _Tails said looking down as the blanket was not drawn_.

"Well, I don´t think so" - _said the droid poking his head out of the blanket. _

"While you are coordinated and don´t make mistakes all will be fine. I will take you to the town in one of the cargo ships and I wait until you return. Master I recommend you go with a group of droids " – _R.A.M.P advised_

_And so they went on the cargo ship to the town while the other droids remained in the WL. Meanwhile in the town, Tails and a group of droids were slowly venturing through the streets..._

"This is soooo uncomfortable" - _ND # 2 said poking its eye out of the blanket._ - "And how do you think I feel, your exo-armor is not a bed of roses you know?" – _Tails declared._

"Stop arguing or you will attract more attention" – R.A.M.P said Tails though out the communicator. - "If you finish this quickly, we will go faster without the enemy notices us "

_While Tails and company watched the people walking by all the things they had: hotels, bars, markets, looking like a city in central India. They found everything except for ship spares ..._

"I do not understand, there are all sorts of things in this place but not a store of spare parts" – Tails said upset - "Should we go back?" - ND # 4 asked.

"No, we can ´t go without those parts. There are still many of the ship's systems are still being repaired " – Tails answered.

"You know, I think we're getting a lot of attention" - _ND # 3 said to the others _- "Why do you say that?" – _another droid asked._

_Then Tails looked around, everyone else saw go to the hooded (Tails), and his minions (Droid) with an expression of curiosity and distrust..._

"I think I know why"

_After much searching found a store of spare parts in the town center ..._

"Well I think we found it" - _Tails said before he entered the place and company._

_When they entered they found that the place was overrun with parts of different machines, but they were stacked in huge boxes and seemed like damaged and worn parts. The place was dusty and they looked down the hall, a desk._

"I do not think we should go in there, I mean look at this place" - _A Droid said - _"Maybe, but we need the spare parts urgently" – _Tails declared._

_The group went to the desk and saw a bald old man with pointed ears and a big white beard, snoring on the desk..._

"Excuse me, sir ... excuse" -_ Tails said, but the old man was still snoring._

"I got it" - _ND # 1 Said and approached the old man's ear and screamed_ - "WAKE UP YOU OLD SKIN BAG"

_The old awakes stammered with shock .._

"W-W-W-WHAT, w-w-who, w-w- where. Sorry young one, what do you want?" – the old seller asked politely. - "I need some supplies for my ship" - _Tails said handing over a small list to the seller ._

"Let's see ... hmm, I think this will cost you a little more, young one"

"How much?" - _Tails asked with some nerves while watching the total price on the note wrote by the seller._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" – _Tails screamed_ "Hey, my ears still work!" – _Replied the seller_

"I'm sorry but I have not enough money" - _Tails said lowering his head in frustration, then something falls off his "Cloak", a small diamond_ ..

"Master you dropped this" – _Said a droid picking up the diamond_ - "How did this get here?" – _Tails questioned._

"I was Master, I thought you could change some money for them, so I put some of those in the bag" - RAMP said through the comm.

"But I brought these to use them in the reactor ..." - _Tails Said but he noticed that the old man looked at the diamond with his eyes open._

_Tails moved the diamond to the left and seller leaned to the left, did the same to the right, and when he moved from side to side the old man quickly shook his head ..._

"Y-Y-Young one, Where did you get thi-thi-this diamond?" – _the old Seller asked to Tails._ - "I brought it from home, why?" – _Tails replied_.

"Gems like those are very rare and valuable on planets like this" -_The Seller assured._

"Oh, Really?, How much cost one of these?" –Tails asked - "In the state it is, I could say ... 2000 coins" – the_ seller said._

"Let's make a deal then, I'll give you the diamond if you give me all the parts in the list and a small amount of money. OK? " –Tails suggested - "Deal!, Follow me" - _the seller said while Tails and the droids followed him to the warehouse._

"I haven´t had a customer in years, so the store is so messy" _– the Seller declared_ - "Yes, but what about the boxes at the entrance?" – _Tails asked._

"They are just pieces I sell scrap when passing. In this store I keep the pieces for sale, have two years of being here but they are like new. Take what you need " – _The seller offered._

"OK, guys go and take what we need!" – _Tails said to the droids._

_Then droids accompanying him spread as cockroaches taking the pieces, then said good bye to the seller as they returned to the cargo ship ..._

"It seems that these stones are very useful, right master?" - _a droid said._

"Yes, but I never expected to have to use them as money out of mobius"

_After arriving and place everything in the cargo ship..._

"It took you a lot" - R.A.M.P said seeing them arrive - "The next time you try to find the supplies in a maze of dry mud like this" - Tails said in an annoyed tone.

"Can we go now?" - _R.A.M.P asked. At that time the stomach of Tails let out a loud growl..._

"I think I'll get something to eat" - _Tails said embarrassed - _"Master we have what we look for and, is there no food on the ship?" – _R.A.M.P asked_

"I think so, but I'm starving and I'm also the only one to eat on the ship I restock the pantry. So I´ll go back "

"You should not go alone Master" - _R.A.M.P warned _- "Do not worry, I'll be fine. Also remember that someone is with me " - _Tails said pointing to the droid that was below him._

"Yes, but ... if remain like this… you will be alone ... Master " – _Said the droid what was whit Tails. And Tails ... and the droid fell to the ground_ ...

" I need another idea" - _Tails said on the floor with his eyes swirling._

_Back in the WL, Tails was repairing the droid upon which he fell..._

"I will never use one of my droids as stilts " (said Tails welding a droid's leg)

"It is better, unless you want to work overtime repairing us"

"O.K, it´s ready! "(Tails)

_But ... Tails stomach growled again ..._

"AWW, I am hungry yet!" - _Tails said in disappointment as he dropped himself to the ground._

"Did you have not eaten yet?" – _Asked the droid_ - "Yes, but what was there wasn´t enough. I go to replenish the pantry but I cannot go in the way I look. And if I reinforce your Exo- Armor " - _Tails said seeing the droid._

"OH NO!" - _ND # 2 screamed._

"Yes, yes. It's a bad idea, but I have a better one "(said Tails seeing some spare parts for droid)

_RAMP was putting ... the last of the shopping in the warehouse..._

"Let me guess, you will return to the town again, and Which of the droids is below you?" – _R.A.M.P asked to Tails _

_Tails just lifted the blanket and showed some improvised stilts..._

"What about those? Do not tell me you broke the poor droid ..." - _R.A.M.P asked to Tails_ - "Nah, I made it with parts that were left in the warehouse. Come with me to the town I need more supplies " – _Tails ordered to R.A.M.P_

"Did we have not gone to get the supplies?" – _R.A.M.P wondered_ - "Those were the spare parts for the ship, Let´s go, I´m starving!" – _Tails declared._

**In the town:**

_After wandering for a while and buy the food..._

"What do you want so much food, you will distribute it at the town?" – _R.A.M.P joked._

"NO, I don´t want to have to stop in order get food in a long time" – _Tails answered_ - "Why I have to carry all of them?" – _R.A.M.P complained_

"You complain too much R.A.M.P, your exo-armor is stronger than the navigator droids armor, and if I try to carry something with these stilts I´ll end up on the floor again" (Tails)

_Then ... they pass near a bar..._

"RAMP return to the cargo ship and wait there."- _Tails said looking at bar_ -

"Come on Master, we already have the food or that, you going to get drunk?. Do you remember what happened in Amy's birthday?, you could not tolerate a glass of punch "- R.A.M.P declared - "Yes, and even had not a little of alcohol. Don´t worry It won´t be too long "- _Tails replied._

"As you wish, but be careful and do not be late" _- R.A.M.P ended as Tails entered the Bar_

_Entering Tails goes directly to the bartender..._

"What can I get you skinny?" – _The Bartender asked _- "Just give me something with no alcohol" (Tails said sheepishly)

_The bartender gave him a huge earthen vessel with a sour-smelling liquid..._

"Here, ectojo juice without alcohol. 10 coins "

"10 coins?, It´s a steal" - _Tails thought handing the money to the bartender and sitting._

_As He watched the dance on the stage, someone comes to the bar, with a black helmet, purple jacket, black pants of gray leather, he looked human but he had a row of horns on his forehead and two huge fangs. The newcomer sits next to Tails, order a drink and talk to the one sited near him, it was like he butt his nose was bigger..._

"I tell you that was the worst mission I've had"

"I do not understand that the mission was easy, You were supposed to attack Grizzly, right?"

_Tails' ears were hearing the talk indirectly ..._

"Grizzly?!, Then… they are ..." - _Tails thought trying to stay calm._

"Yeah, he's tough but he lacks of good weapons or fighter pilots"

"What happened then?"

"Grizzly´s Carrier wasn´t alone, another ship accompanied him and attacked us"

"What happened next?"

"I never knew. All I remember is that a fox-faced idiot attacked me with a weird plane and then he punched me away. When I returned my companions were vanished, they probably took them away. When I get my hands over that bastard I will ..."

_Tails by hearing that nearly chokes on his drink and started coughing..._

"Hey, are you all right?"

_The hooded (Tails) just nodded..._

"This must be the guy I fought last time " - _Tails thought with alarm remembering what happened._

"You must be careful, whoever that guy be, is not trustworthy" _- said the other pilot before leaving the Bar._

"How much do I owe you?" - The pilot asked to the bartender - "Ten coins, plus another 80 you owe me today in the morning" _- the bartender said in a hostile tone._

"I can pay you later?" – _the pilot asked_ - "I give credit to anyone, you have to pay me now" –_The Bartender demanded._

"You know who I am?" –_the pilot said _-"No, but you'll be a dead man if you do not pay me, pay me now or I will hang off your hands as decoration" - _The bartender said as he pulled a huge butcher knife and pointed to a corner where he had several pairs of hands and names, over them there was a huge sign saying "Debtors"._

_Seeing this Tails was horrified and seeking to avoid a problem ..._

"Hey I don´t want to intrude but, What if I pay his debt and the drink sir?" - _Tails asked the bartender._

"Hmm, Fine for me" (the bartender said while he received 90 coins fromTails)

"Thanks man, You saved my skin and my hands" –_The pilot thanked to Tails_ - "Forget it, It was a pleasure" - _Tails said back seeing the stage._

"You're not from around here, why do you cover your face at night?" - The pilot asked - "I cut my face recently and I have a very ugly wound, I do not want people to see me like I´m now" (Tails)

"What are you doing here, you look like a gypsy or something?" (Pilot? 1)

"N-N-N-No, I'm just passing through. What are you doing here? "- _Tails asked_

"I came here to rest after my last mission, what's your name?" – _the pilot asked _- "What do I say?, What do I say?, What do I say?!" - _Tails thought with alarm with a look of panic on his hood._

"I'm Miles" – _Tails answered_ - "I Insher" - _Insher said as he shake hands with Tails._

"Insher, only for curiosity, what were you talking to the other pilot?, Was about your last mission?" –_Tails asked_ - "No. The mission I just did was just an assignment; I was referring to another " – _Insher answered._

"And, that mission ended very bad?" (Tails said giving him a sip of his drink)

"Was worse than bad, the battle had just begun and a fox-faced jerk kick me out of the combat" - _Insher said with some anger . _- "H-H-How was that?" – _Tails asked._

"His ship was strange, and very quick. If I get my hands on him I will tear apart his skin "- _Insher affirmed with anger - _"Enough, I'm going out!" - _Tails thought in panic while finished his drink in one gulp._

"It was nice talk with you, but I remembered that I left my ship turned on. Goodbye " - Tails said quickly while hw leaved the Bar - "Hey wait!" - _Insher said as he followed Tails._

_Unfortunately for ... Tails, a drunk was got in the way and when he wanted to avoid it, he tripped over a chair so he rushed to the door, smashing his face, broking his stilts and falling on the floor..._

"Why did you run, are you okay?" - _Insher said approaching Tails_ .

_Insher ... leaning to put Tails face up, but he discovered his face..._

"WHAT THE HECK…?!" - _Insher screamed as he watched Tails and retreated and looks the stilts…_

_When... Tails regain consciousness , he got up and noticed that it had his face uncovered and he patted his head hysterically when he felt his face exposed ..._

"YOU!, You are the idiot who helped GRIZZLY, what did you do to my team mates?"- _Insher asked angrily_ - "I did not anything to them, I swear" - _Tails said while he stand up in panic and retreated only to stumble back with his blanket and fell down. _

"I will turn you a bathroom rug!" - Insher said while he cracked his knuckles. - "Oh yeah?, Well try!" - _Tails yelled throwing some sand in Insher´s eyes._

"My eyes, you are going to ..." - Insher screamed but stopped as he noticed Tails was already 3 blocks away - "Get back here!" - _Insher shouted before going after Tails._

... Tails was flying down the street with him Insher 1 ½ blocks away from him, he couldn´t fly higher because its "Cloak" would not let him ...

"Damn, the blanket is impeding me fly..." - _Tails said before throwing the blanket behind him_

"Attention all creeps, I foundthe moron who helped Grizzly . It is a fox with two tails and ... Ah, I can´t see! " - Insher he concluded when the blanket caught him in the face

_Insher managed to take the blanket off his face and threw it to the ground but someone passing by picked it up and looked at Tails and Insher going away ..._

"I won´t catch him if I keep running" - I_nsher thought_. _Then he approached to a guy with a flying motorcycle, he pushed him away and took the motorcycle to follow to Tails who begun to get tired ..._

"I ... lost him ... at last?" - Tails asked turning back, but he was horrified to see Insher rapidly approaching him - "You can not run forever!" – Insher screamed.

"AHH I did not lose him!" - _Tails shouted as he tried to fly faster_ .

_And the worse ... was just beginning , in every corner of bars and hotels he were passing, he found 2 or 3 Creeps riders as if they knew where he was flying and all of them began to follow him until he reach a place with several alleys ..._

"I ... I can not ... go on ..." - _Tails_ _said Panting cornered in a small hole at the end of the alley_ - "I saw him come in here, come on!" - _A Creep Cried entering the alley_.

"They found me!"

_Then a door opened behind him ..._

"What the ...?"

_A silhouette peered out the door... and pulled Tails toward the door, when the creeps arrived found no one ..._

"He isn´t here! , Impossible I saw in here! " – _Insher swear_ - "Let's look at the other side" – _Another Creep said._

_Tails was laying in a dark alley ..._

"OWW!, My ... head. Where am I? " - Tails said rising from the ground - _Then ... he heard a voice ..._

"Young one, are you okay?" (?)

_When the voice ... stepped out of the darkness, it was the old seller who had pulled into the alley ..._

"You!, How?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything on the way" – The old seller said

_Tails ... and the old man went right through the alley until they arrived to a network of tunnels under the city, as they moved ..._

"What is this place?" – _Tails asked_ - "It's an old underground shelter built years ago by the founders of this town, is used during the tornado season in the desert" – _the old seller replied._

"Let me guess, you're one of the founders ..."

"No, my grandfather was a founder long time ago"

"How'd you find me sir?" - _Tails asked_ - "I saw you running away from that crazy moron, so I talked to the people of here and they said you runned to a dead end, by the way you left it lying on the ground ..." - _the seller said handing a blanket to Tails._

"Thanks" – _Tails thanked taking the blanket back_ - "I do not know what kind of trouble do you have, but you must get out of here as fast as possible these Creeps are all over town. Have you heard of them? " - _The Seller said to Tails._

"I have said some things"

"Well rumor has it that one of their troops was captured in an failed assault on a merchant fleet and they are now looking angrily to the responsible in order to settle the scores " - _The old seller said_ - "Don´t you know nothing more?" –_Tails asked._

"I only know they will stop before nothing until to get and end with those who they believe are involved with that problem, Do not have anything to do with that right?" – _The Seller asked_ -"N-N-No " – _Tails Stammered_

"Are you sure?, Because they seem to know you"

"I assure you I have nothing to do"

"Well ... '

_Then come to the end of a road and the old man opens a door leading to a path to the edge of town ..._

"This road will take you outside and you must hurry these Creeps are everywhere, if they catch you're dead" – The seller warned - "Thank you sir" -_Tails said as he left the alley_

"You're welcome, now run" - _the seller said as he watched Tails fly away, and then he closed the door._

**Meanwhile ... **

"Did you find him?"

"No, we have put this town upside down and he does not appear"

"Look!" – _A creep pilot said after he saw Tails flying pass 2 blocks away_.

"You will not leave this place alive" - _Insher assured. _

_RAMP ... was waiting outside ..._

"It's too late, why the master is delayed?"

_At that time ...he heard a shout in the distance ..._

"RAAAAAMP!, RAAAAAMP!"

"Master?"

_Tails ... reaches and descends before R.A.M.P ..._

"Master, why you aren´t wearing your cloak and what happened to the stilts?" – R.A.M.P asked - "I'll explain you later, Let's go NOW!" – _Tails screamed._

_... Then the cargo ship was heading towards the canyon..._

" you were talking with one of the Creeps?!" - R.A.M.P said bewildered - "Yes, and he even said that he will turn me in bath rug!" –_Tails answered still scared._

"Why not come out of there when you saw him?" – _ wondered_ - "Because I did not see when he arrived" – _Tails responded_

"Well at least things can´t get worse" – _R.A.M.P declared._

_... But, (the following is a tip for all who read this story, "Never say that things cannot get worse, because YES, Ii can get worse"), suddenly the cargo ship was rocked by a group of explosions around them ..._

"What the hell was that?" - _R.A.M.P said bewildered ._

_Tails opened the door roof and look up ,and ..._

"AHHHH, RAMP you´re Horribly Wroooong!" – _Tails screamed in horror as he saw a group of Creeps fighters pursuing them_ - "Why tear him apart if we can toast him now?, BLOW HIM TO SMITHEREENS!" – _Insher ordered to the other fighters._

_Then... fighters attacked the cargo ship wildly, every explosion was shaking it causing it meander out of control ..._

"RAAMP, WATCH OUT, AHHH!" - Tails screamed before falling -"They want to turn us charcoal, How long to arrive to the WL!"

"Almost there,I will contact them now!" –_ R.A.M.P declared_

_Back in the WL the droids had another fight, yes they were the same as before but ..._

"GET OUT, this is my post!"

"It blew the transistors you, this is my place!"

"Shut up 2 to work at once!"

"Why?" – _the two droids asked at the same time._

"Because I Said So"

"Who was disconnected and made you boss?"

_... And before he could say anything else, the alarm sounds ..._

"What now?"

"The radar shows 43 objects coming towards our position is one of our cargo ships " - _a navigator droid said_

"They are RAMP and the Master, what about the other things?"

"The others are ... FIGHTERS"

"WHAT?" – _they said at the same time_

_Is entering a transmission ... from the pursued ship..._

"RESPOND, ANYONE!" - _R.A.M.P screamed_ - "What happened?" - _asked a droid._

"We are being pursued by an insane Creep group, initiate the takeoff, open the right door of the hangar, AND THEM GET RID OF THEM before we blow up, AHHH!" - _Tails Finished screaming as the ship was hit by another blast_

_The chase came ... until they reached the cliff ..._

"U R SOOOOO DEAD" - _Insher cackled._

_... But his laughter faded when he saw the White Lightning emerge from the cliff, with their guns aimed at the Creeps, Insher and the other only shouted while evading the shots ..._

"I can see the hangar door open!" – _Tails shouted_ - "Master will not be thinking ..." - _RAMP said with panic._

"Just shut up and accelerate!" - Tails shouted as he plunged his foot on the accelerator.

_The cargo ship was launched at full speed toward the edge of the cliff and all they could do was scream,RAMP and Tails prayed for not crash, then they went shot to the hangar door and despise they hit one side of the door they managed to enter the hangar with their armor dented and even clashed with the other ships but they arrived in one piece, once the two of them managed to enter the WL they leaved the planet, but the Creeps did not follow them..._

**The White Lightning, outside the orbit of the planet:**

"I never want to do that again" - _Tails said as he stumbled entering the bridge_

_The other droids on the bridge went to see them..._

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but I feel like my processor get loose during the crash" – _R.A.M.P answered_ - "At least for now we will not have to deal with those morons by now, if I see another Creep in the next 5 seconds I will shave my whole body" – _Tails declared._

"Well get ready Master, would you like I bring you a knife?" - A droid suggested - "Why?" – _Tails asked curiously._

_The droid ... did not answered, but put the radar image on the screen and a look of horror came over Tails, Creep fighter ships were in front of them, they were like 8 times more than the amount that he dogged in the village, and Insher and company came from the opposite side ..._

"The old man was right, RAISE THE SHIELDS!" – _Tails screamed in panic._

_So ... a huge magnetic bubble surrounded the ship ..._

"OK guys, Let´s finish him!" - _Insher said while the Creep army launched a barrage of missiles upon the WL. _

_With every attack the ship was shook with each impact..._

"I'll fight them" - _Tails said as he tried to go to the hangar_ - "Master, you cannot get out. You still are dizzy from the shock, you won´t endure enough out there " – _R.A.M.P warned._

"But we must do something, many of the ship's systems will take time to reactivate, and the shields have not enough energy for now" – _Tails declared_- "Why do not we use in magnetic cannon?" – _a droid asked._

"We can´t for now, we do not have enough energy to cause enough damage, and although we used it we would be without power" (Tails)

"What we´re going to do then?!" - _R.A.M.P Screamed in panic_.

_... After thinking for a while ..._

"Charging Needles" – _Tails said_ - "The What ...?" - _R.A.M.P / Droids asked_

_Tails ... then hurried to the control panel and activated the needles, after that huge antennas began to deploy around the entire ship ..._

"What's he up to now?" – _Insher wondered._

"What are those things?" - _R.A.M.P asked to Tails_ - "They are a charging system that I created for emergencies. Absorb almost any type radiation from the space and stored the energy in the reactor. I have an idea; redirect all the power from the weapons systems to the shields except magnet cannon! " – _Tails ordered to the droids._

"Transfer complete"

"Charge the magnet cannon" – Tails ordered - "But didn´t you say would be useless?" – _RAMP asked._

"We will not shoot it, DO IT!" – _Tails answered back_

_... Then they opened the front door of the ship exposing the magnetic gun which started charging ..._

"I do not know why that is, but I will not find out. PUSH THE ATTACK! " - _Insher said and the army Creep threw another shower of missiles._

"The shield strength is 49%"

"Whatever you are going to do Master, do it NOW!" _– R.A.M.P screamed in panic_ - "Chanel the energy from the magnet canon to the needles" – _Tails ordered._

The energy ball in the canon area shrank while the antennas were loaded with its energy and began to shine ...

"The antennas are loaded Master"

"Invert the polarity and redirect the power from the needles to the shields and release energy through the antennas" – _Tails explained_ - "But ... the shields"

"Trust me, now!"

_The shield of the ship began to be magnetized and to expand outside its boundaries, releasing a wave of energy that hit all the ships fighters but instead of leaving them without energy they were overloaded destroying their instruments…_

"Damn, the controls do not work!" – Insher said angrily.

"Charge the weapons and launch a Laser Barrage!"

_The WL shot its guns to the front opening a gap between the Creeps ..._

"Hyper Drive, NOW"

_The WL Then disappeared into hyperspace while Insher screamed in frustration at being defeated again..._

**In the hyper space:**

_Tails ... lay in bed after having escaped the Creep ambush ..._

"May I go in Master?" – _R.A.M.P said from outside the room _- "  
Come in" – _Tails answered and R.A.M.P entered the room._

"When did you installed the needles master?"

"That was the last we installed on the ship, you were not at that time so you did not notice it"

"When you came up with that trick?"

"Three weeks after we left the station" - _Tails said sitting on her bed_ - "You knows that we survived thanks to your quick thinking, right? "- _R.A.M.P said._

"You really think that?"

"Definitely. You have proved to be wisely enough to survive to a hostile situation. Your friends on Mobius would be very proud of you"

"Perhaps you're right" - _Tails said with a small smile_ - "Relax Master, you need it" - _RAMP said leaving the room._

_Tails ... just leaned back staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts ..._


	7. Interlude: the mark of the dammed

Interlude

The mark of the damned

_While theWhite Lightning traveled across the vacuum of space, Tails was in the greenhouse, removing dead branches from the rosebush ..._

"Well, that was the last. You do not have to worry now you´re clean" - Tails Whispered . At that time the new rosebud that had grown before opened before him, as if the plant was telling "thank you", Tails smiled ...

"You're welcome"

_RAMP was on the bridge and the droids were quiet until ..._

"I detect an unidentified object approaching quickly"

"Put it on screen"

_... What was on the screen was a Shuttle ..._

"Unidentified ship you´re on a collision course, change your direction inmediatly" - _RAMP said in transmission to the ferry, but there was no answer -_ "It will not stop, PREPARE FOR IMPACT!"

_...And the shuttle hit the White Lightning and despite the shuttle hit the front of WL it received most of the damage. The blow shaked the ship ..._

**In the greenhouse:**

"WHOA, what the hell's going on?" Tails said before going to the bridge ...

**On the bridge:**

"I demand to know, what the hell happened?"

"It was not our fault Master, an unknown shuttle came out of nowhere and hit us"

"Unknown ship?, Damage report R.A.M.P"

"Only a few dents, we're fine. I cannot say the same of the shuttle "

"Bring the ship to review it, but I want to alert all droids, we don´t know what or who is inside"

_Then a couple of huge mechanical claws went out the hangar door, the WL was placed aside the shuttle and pull it inside..._

**In the Hangar:**

…_Once inside the droids surrounded the shuttle while the internal defenses pointed to the damaged ship ..._

"Open the gate!" –_Tails demanded and one of the cargo droids opened thegate, the droid looked inside to investigate ..._

"It seems like somebody is here, but unconscious"

"Get him out of there" - R.A.M.P screamed to the droid and someone was pulled out the ship; It was Fenrir! ...

"Fenrir!, step aside let me pass!" - _Tails said passing through the droids_-"Fenrir, Fenrir, it´s Tails wake up!" – _but no response_

"You know him Master?"

"Yes, he was with Captain Grizzly, but I don´t know why he´s here. Help me get him to the infirmary! "

…_A cargo droid took Fenrir to the infirmary ,while being in bed RAMP began to analyzing his status ..._

**In the infirmary:**

"It looks very bad, his vital signs deteriorate rapidly and he suffers from a very severe stress, soon he will begin to hallucinate. Whatever has put him in this condition must have been very bad"

"RAMP, look"-_Tails said pointing to Fenrir´s neck and chest -_"These brands seem like burns"

"But his fur is not damaged in any way and shows no signs of physical aggression"

"So ... what could leave him so emaciated?"

"I have no idea, but I will do everything I can"

"I'll help you then"

_... Both were monitoring the condition of Fenrir, without finding any solution for his condition ..._

"I do not know what to do!, I have exhausted all possibilities, I used all drug samples and does not improve at all"

"But we cannot leave him like this" (Tails)

_Fenrir ... Then he opened his eyes and got up from the bed..._

"Fenrir!, Back to bed you're in bad shape" – _Tails warned, but Fenrir didn´t hear him, his eyes were like lost in a trance or something, then he just started running and left the infirmary ..._

"What's wrong?!"

"I said he was going to hallucinate"

"We have to follow him" - _Tails said before go after Fenrir_

"He´s going to the greenhouse!"

"TO THE GREENHOUSE?!" -_Tails shouted before running off like his life was in a stake, and R.A.M.P tried to reach him _- "Wait for me Master!"

_... When they arrived, they found Fenrir stuck on the protective dome covering the rose, like a leech ..._

**In the greenhouse:**

"GET AWAY FROM THERE, NONE BUT ME TOUCHES THAT PLANT!" - _Tails approaching to Fenrir enraged; Fenrir then fall to the floor as he squirmed in pain and clutched his throat... _

" IT BURNS ME!, IT BURNS ME!" – _Then he looked a container which contained the excess water from the flowerpot and drank it, and then he fell fainted..._

"But what happened here Master?"

"I do not know; help me to take him back to the infirmary"

_Tails and RAMP ... Then took Fenrir to the infirmary..._

**In the hospital:**

"Why he has acted that way?"

"I told you this would happen, Huh?" - _RAMP said watching Fenrir´s heart monitor_

"What happen?"

"Look, Fenrir vital signs are stabilizing"

"Have been the medications?"

"Impossible, those medications were fast acting not delayed effect" (RAMP)

"So if it was not the medications, what helped him recover?" (Tails)

"I do not know. Did he went somewhere before going to the greenhouse? "

"Not all I remember is when we found it was attached to the dome of the rose and ..." – _Tails began and…_ - "He drank the water left in the flowerpot!" (Tails / RAMP)

_... Tails ordered one of the droids to bring the container of the excess water from the flowerpot and RAMP began to analyze it ..._

"Strange, the sample seems to have strange enzymes that counteract the effects of the" disease " "

"How do you know?"

"I isolated some of the enzymes of the sample and added to a Fenrir´s blood sample,the enzymes repaired the damage he had in his blood"

"Do you think you have been the earth?"

"No the enzymes are from vegetable origin"

"So ... then ..."

"Bring the rose bush please, Master"

"Fo-For what?"

"I need a sample to be analyzed" (RAMP)

"Well" -_Tails sighed before going to the greenhouse for the rose AGAIN, then returned with the rosebush ,RAMP took a petal and a leaf to analyze ..._

"No doubt, the enzymes come from the plant"

"How is it possible? , it is a medicinal plant"

"True, but it seems that somehow has begun to develop these enzymes, and you have told me is not just any plant"

"You're right"

"I can make a serum to counteract the disease, but need more than one leaf to do it"

"HH-How the more you need?"

" around...the half of the bush" - .P said slowly knowing the reaction it would cause to Tails -"WHAT, YOU BLEW UP YOUR CIRCUITS?!"

"Master calm down; I know the rosebush is very important to you, but if you want to help Fenrir I need those leaves"

"But ... you can´t ..., I agree but I'm going to pull them off" – Tails anwered resigned - "As you wish Master"

_... With much regret and tearfully Tails began to pull off the plant´s leaves, then RAMP began to create the serum, after finish they made Fenrir drink ..._

"Well we can only wait"

_... Tails took half-leafless rosebush and brought to the greenhouse, as he walked sadly watching the bare branches as his tears fell on them ..._

**Returning to the infirmary...**

"Master come here, quickly!"

"What is it?"

"The marks are disappearing, look"

"The serum ... it works"

... When the marks were completely disappeared, Fenrir awoke ...

"Arg, my ... head Where am I?"

"You're on my ship"

"Tails?, But ... How did I get here?"

"Do not you remember anything?"

"No"

"You lost control of your ship and you crashed against us, when my droids get you out , you were unconscious"

"Unconscious?" (Fenrir)

"Yes, you were in a very bad condition and you were sick"

"SICK!, Now I remember everything" - Fenrir said with a hand on his forehead)

"Speak then"

"Our space station serves as a communication center for our planet, we needed a new engine equipment for the station and my father decided to get it with other people, but two days after they returned they began to get sick, we believe that something happened during the journey but neither the doctors from the planet or the station members could help them. "

"Let me guess, you decided to go for help, alone" (Tails)

"That's right, but when I had left the solar system, my ship was engulfed by an amorphous mass of black mist, freed my ship almost instantly, the last thing I remember is that everything went dark"

"How long have you left the station?"

"I think for 90 days"

"Fenrir just for ask, your dad and and others began to have purple marks on their bodies?" – _Tails asked to the confused wolf_

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because you had those marks you too"

"And how I cured?"

"We give you a special serum, it was the only thing that managed to eliminate the disease"

"How did you made it?, I thought everything was useless"

"It's a plant-based serum"

"Plant, which plant you used?"

"I think you better do not ask" - _RAMP whispered to Fenrir as they saw Tails Crestfallen and covered by a gloomy aura_ - "Are you okay?" -_Fenrir asked to Tails who just nodded_

"You still have left some of that serum?"

"Yes, there was a great amount"

"My father and the others at the station are sick, if their serum worked with me, maybe work with them"

"Sure, but it depends on the Master"

"Tails help me please, Tails?"

"Boss?" - _Then shaking his head ... and out of trance ... - _"Ok Fenrir, but we must hurry. I do not know what side effects they may have "

"Well" – _after Fenrir left the bed the three headed towards the bridge but a droid intercepted them ..._

"Sir we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Two of the droids were calibrating the flight instruments and well ..."

"Well you do not stand like a drooling moron, SPEAK!" (RAMP)

"Well,It seems that they received a discharge and they have been trying to dismantle themselves during the last 30 minutes"

"We better go see, where are they?"

On the bridge:

_... The "Sane" Droids were trying to separate the crazy droids couple, because they were trying to throw each other throughout the hatch..._

"Get them right, not let loose. The Master and RAMP are coming soon!"

"WE ARE DOING THAT"

"LET ME GO, I´LL DISMALTLE THAT MORON"

"I AM GOING TO TURN YOU IN A SCRAP HEAP"

_They Tails and company arrived to the bridge of the ship ..._

"This is too much!, All droids of the bridge are holding them " – Tails said after seeing the "Show" - "Remember, we were not designed for heavy work or physical effort"

"Let's end this, RAMP the Tazer claws"

"HAHA, I always wanted to do this"

"Release them!" – _Tails ordered_ -"But Master ..."

"Do what he says" - RAMP said their "hands" behind his back- "Well ..."

_They released the couple of droids ... and again the tried to kill each other ..._

"HEY"

"WHAT?"

"If you want to kill yourselves go to cargo area"

"But I want to tear him apart now Master" – Said one of the crazy droids without noticing that RAMP scurried after them

"Well if you don´t want go for the easy way You´ll go by hard Way, RAAMP!"

_... And the two droids were electrocuted..._

"Does that happen often?" -Fenrir asked to the droid who warned them - "No, but it is becoming boring and tedious to control"

"Take them to the workshop and review them, there is a change of course"

"Where do we go now?"

"Fenrir, give the coordinates"

"Planet Dorios 8 quadrant 32"

_... And after setting the new course the White Lightning disappeared into the Hyper Space ..._

**Dorios 8 Space Station, command center:**

...One of the technicians was talking to the second in command of the station...

"Fenrir left the station more than a month ago and there has been no sign of him" - someone hawk-like said

"Do you think the same thing happened to him that Mr. Uther?" - Said the Squirrel technical aspect - looks like the Acorn Kingdom just black color.

"I hope not, the condition of Uther and the other decays very fast"

"Sir, a ship is coming out of hyper space and is coming towards us" – a technician lizard-like said

"What?"

"Wait, we're getting a transmission"

"Put it on screen" - ... _And Fenrir appears on the screen_ ... - "Hello, is there anybody at home?"

"Fenrir!, Thank to heaven, we thought you were not coming back"

"No time for explanations, clear the attachment bay"

... The ships around leaved the bay while the WL was attaching to the station ...

"I hope it's not too late" - _Tails said putting a vial of the serum in RAMP´s chest compartment_

_... Then Tails, RAMP and Fenrir went to the exit gate when it opened the hawk was waiting ..._

"Mr Scoll "

"Fenrir is good to have you back, what happened to you?"

"I tell you later and what about my father?" - ... A look of concern appeared od Scoll´s face ... - "Follow me, but ... Who are they?"

"Uh ... they are my friends ..."

"Never mind, follow me"

**Dorios 8 Space Station ,Infirmary:**

_... When they reached the Infirmary thy get scared, those who were ill had their bodies covered with a purple color and the marks were a blackish purple color. Fenrir was in shock ..._

"DAD!"

"I do not like this, the disease has spread throughout their body and has get worse over time"

"Are there others who are ill?" - Tails asked to Scoll -"No; the disease does not appear to be contagious, but they have been in that condition for a while"

"Tails,the serum"

"RAMP" - _Tails said then RAMP give him the bottle -_"I do not know what effects might cause, the disease appears to progress more rapidly in adults than in young ones"

"What you plan to do?" – _Scoll asked to Tails after see the vial - _"We'll give them something that can heal them, help me made them drink it"

_... Fenrir and RAMP raised the sick and Tails gave them serum. After everyone drank, Tails and company left the infirmary, when they came to the rest room and Scoll began to interrogate Tails and RAMP ..._

**Dorios 8 Space Station , rest room:**

"Tell me, how you met Fenrir?" –_Scoll_ _asked to R.A.M.P who began to speak_ - "While we ..."

_Tails and Fenrir . were sitting next to R.A.M.P but Fenrir looked very worried and sad ..._

"Are you okay Fenrir?"

"How I could be okay when my father is dying?"

"I know this things seems horrible and I have my doubts but you must not lose hope"

"Tails, your droid told me how you met Fenrir. Are not you too young to travel alone? "

"And Fenrir was not too young to go out alone to seek help?"

"Hmmm, Touché"

_At that time the black squirrel interrups..._

"Sir Scoll, come quickly"

**Dorios 8 Space Station ,Infirmary:**

_... When they arrived they met many people in there..._

"Step aside, let us pass"

_They noticed that patients were awake in their beds, were somewhat dizzy but were cured ..._

"Uther, thank goodness you´re good"

"For now, I feel like I've been used as a door mat" - _Uther said grunting with discomfort_

... _Seeing his father healthy, Fenrir did what any troubled son had done..._

"DAD!" - Fenrir wept as he threw into the arms of his father - "Fenrir?"

"You are okay" -_Fenrir whispered while his father returned the gesture, seeing this Tails smiled slightly as he walked in silence followed by RAMP ..._

"Master, Are we leaving?" (RAMP asked Tails as he followed down the hall)

"Yes, We´ve helped Fenrir, time to go" -_Tails said in a tone nostalgic as they headed for the attaching bay_

_... While ..._

"Scoll, I thank you for watching my station and find a cure for us"

"Thanks Uther, but I fear that the credit of your recovery is not for me"

"Then Who?"

"I know for whom I met him when I was with the Cap ... Where is Tails?"

…_Scoll ... just looked into the hallway as knowing where Tails was ..._

_... Tails and RAMP had come to the attaching bay and when they went to to aboard the WL a voice Froze him… _

"Do not you think it's rude to leave without say nothing?"

"Mr Scoll!, What you doing here?"

"You can me Scoll, Why you helped Fenrir?"

"Well ... I could not leave him alone in the middle of nowhere"

"And so you leave without saying goodbye, do not think Fenrir's father deserves to know who helped him and his son?"

"It helped him not to be praised, he needed my help"

"That's humility, a quality very rare in our days. But we all deserve some recognition from time to time "

"Maybe, but I have a long way to go. Please I want you to keep this "- _Tails said as he handed Scoll what remained of serum_

"This is serum you used, right?"

"Yes, it's not much, but I want you have it. Use it if you find others with this rare disease "

"Very well"

"Oh, and please tell Fenrir I´m sorry by not saying good bye"

"I'll tell him" - Scoll said with a slight smile

…_While the WL was moving away from the space station to enter the Hyper Space ..._

"Master, we had to stay more time"

"No need, I have learned from experience that the pride is useless, you got it for a moment and the other moment don't got it"

"Well you're right about that"

"But you know, I keep having a rare and very bad feeling about what he accuses the disease"


	8. Chapter 2 - Third Act

**Well, Hello again, may be there are some mistakes but as i said Before in other chapter, nobody is perfect. The items and events in this chapter will be of importance for the future chapters. Again, If you like this, comment please, I accept advices and If you don´t like, Don´t comment please and don´t put agressive or insulting things...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking for Answers

Act Three: The Green Planet

The White Lightning:

"Well boys, we finally arrived, The Green Gate Planet" - _Tails said while the image of a planet appeared on screen_ - "Master, we may be stunned by the hyper jump, but that planet has not a hint of green" – _a droid said._

…_the droid was right, the planet was gray and dead ..._

"You aren´t stunned, this is all the remains of what was once a world full of life" - _Tails said as he rose from his seat_ - "What should we do Master?" - _R.A.M.P asked._

"Well ... send the cameras and looking for signs of life and any building standing, though I doubt that we will find someone alive here" – _Tails ordered_ - "As you wish"

_So ... the cameras came out showing all that was still standing, Tails was watching all the images..._

"What do you think Master?" - _R.A.M.P asked_ - "I´m looking for something I remember from my meditation before the travel" – _Tails answered_.

"Have you been here before Master?" - R.A. M.P wondered - "Unfortunately yes" - _Tails said with a sigh._

_... While the images appeared on the screen, there was one that caught his eye..._

"Huh? Freeze that image!" - _Tails ordered_ - "Yes, that is it. Set course to the coordinates of the camera # 35"

_Arriving ... the entire crew of White Lightning went out the ship ..._

**On the surface of the planet:**

"This place looks so ... dead" - R.A.M.P declared - "Inspect the whole place; let me know if you find anything. I'll go with RAMP and the cargo droids to check around " - _Tails said before his group were to explore._

_While the group walked among the ruins and petrified trees, they were observed by a figure hidden in the shadows..._

"It seems that last night's dream became true" (?)

"Master I don´t like this place ..." – R.A.M.P said awkwardly - "You know, you are a big coward for a robot" – Tails answered - "If you are so brave, why are your tails so tense?" – _RAMP asked pointing to Tails´ Tails_ (Forgive the repetition)

"Well ... I ... I …"

… _Noises were heard from some rubble near them, RAMP and Tails jumped up and twitched more..._

"W-W-What was that?" - _R.A.M.P asked in fear _- "I-I-It came from over there" - _Tails said pointing in the direction of the noise._

_The noise was heard closer and more often, the droids and RAMP prepared their weapons, and when the noise got louder, they saw someone who came out of the ruins..._

"Please put your weapons down. You really think someone as old as I can hurt you? "(?)

"But it can be ..." - _Tails said seeing the old man._

_The old man was ... thorndrigan, but its branches were dry and he looked gaunt and withered ..._

"A seedrian!" – _Tails said_ - "You seem to know my kind young fox" -_the old seedrian said ._

"But how? Seedrians are supposed to be extinct "- _Tails declared_ - "That is a very long and sad story" - _the seedrian elder said back._

"Well I´m not going anywhere for now, would you mind tell me about it?"

"Do not see why not"

"Come with us" - _Tails said the old man as they headed back to the ship_, _but when the old man began to walk, he stumbled and fell to the ground..._

"Sir ! You all right?" - _Tails said as he helped the old man_ - "Yes ... I'm not what I used to be" – _Seedrian Elder said._

"The ship is too far from here; Attention White Lightning sent a cargo ship quickly" (Said Tails through his communicator)

White Lightning, infirmary:

_... After arriving, RAMP checked the seedrian´s condition..._

"Although he is in a very advanced age, his health is stable" - _RAMP said seeing the computer_ - "I'm Tails, What's your name and why I did not see it you la last time I were here?"

"I´m Silenus, and the reason I probably did not see me because I was probably underground"

"How can you survive so long?" – Tails asked - "Well not for nothing they said me the long-lived" – Silenus answered

"Well would you be interested tell me more about you?" (Tails)

**(Author's note: This is the same story what Hertia / Earthia told in the anime, but from the point of view of Silenus. You can skip what you already know and see what you don´t know, however it´s needed to anchor the story of Silenus . Contains not mentioned elements in the series from sonic wikia page)**

"Many moons ago the Seedrians inhabit this world when our culture was very young, when times were simpler and quiet. We always faced conflicts and problems, but we overcome them, with hard work.

Unlike other plant species, Seedrians at a certain age or before die experience a transformation into trees, that is the remnant of our ancestors. It was very disturbing for us, but a young petali named Earthia created a special amulet that blocked that transformation " – _Silenus began to tell_ - "That explains what happened during that time" - _Tails thought remembering Cosmo's final moments with a look of consternation on his face._

"Eventually progress led us to a golden age of peace and prosperity, but it would be for a short time. An enemy that never showed his face ravaged our borders and we plunged into a war, a scientist named Luke in a daring attempt to save us, called all the thorndrigans to take up arms to defend our home but that involved defiling their nature to transform themselves into horrible beasts, but only managed to bring many of us to death "- _Silenus continues_ -"Is that why they went extinct?" – _Tails asked._

"No ... it was only the beginning. Deaths caused by mutations outnumbered those caused by our enemies. Earthia who was made leader of our world long ago was extremely concerned by how these mutations were accelerating our extinction, she ordered the practice was stopped, this displeased Lucas and those following him that they preferred to stay and fight, then in a profane act Lucas stole the force of our planet to stabilize his experiments. This devastated Earthia and she decided to flee with those who were not corrupt and let those who reneged from their nature at the mercy of our enemies.

Many thorndrigans who were not submitted to the mutations were elderly, but also young people were with us, we knew Earthia was doing the right things and we support her in all we could, she asked us to accompany her and the petali ... " – Silenus said - "So?"

"We deny her offer, we did know she was right thing but we could not leave our children, siblings and parents who had lost their reason, she sadly respected our decision and left with the petali to find a new home; While they left the planet we wish them the best and stayed to watch as our brothers were consumed by their own pride, to avoid being dragged with them hid in the heart of what was left of our world and hope to the end of chaos "- _Silenus said in a very sad tone_ - "What happened with your brethrens ?" – _Tails asked._

"One by one I saw them perish, until I was left alone, two nights ago when I was asleep I had a vision, a voice told me that someone would visit me and I could rest soon " – _Silenus answered._

_So before Tails asked another question a navigator droid appears at the infirmary ..._

"Master, we found something in a structure not so far from here"

"We'll go as soon as possible" – Tails said - "Do you mind if I go with you?" – _Silenus asked._

"No problem"

_Tails and company arrived to a very ancient structure, but unlike the other looked like it had not been touched or damaged..._

**Seedrian Sanctuary:**

"What is this place?" – _Tails asked _- "No ... is, the sanctuary seedrian. I thought it had been destroyed "- _Silenus said wondered._

"The what?" - _Tails / .P asked at the same time_ - "A place constructed to honor those who came before us, I heard stories about this place from my friends I always dreamed of visit it, but I never could because was in the other side of the planet ..." – _Silenus explained_

"How was that you ended in this area?" – _Tails asked_ - "Mass migration" – _Silenus said._

_Silenus then began to wobble as if he was going to faint ..._

"Sir!" - _Tails said holding Silenus_ - "... I think my time has come. Tails Could you do me one last favor? "- _Silenus asked breathing heavily._

"What?"

"Help me ... to get ... to my brothers"

_Then RAMP, Tails and Silenus boarded a cargo ship and went to a cave surrounded by petrified trees. Then with the help of Tails, Silenus took something wrapped in a piece of cloth ..._

"What you have there?" – Tails asked -

"This ... is a seedrian... amulet, I asked it to Earthia for ... my ... son, but he collapse by the mutation before ... I could give it to him ..." _- Silenus said while he could barely breathe_

"It is in order to avoid the final stage, right?" – Tails said "Yes ... I want you to have it ..." -_ Silenus said extending his hand with an red amulet with gold trim to Tails._

"But I ... I can´t …" - _Tails Babbled_ - " Ple ... ase ,I´t useless for me, if you take it ,there will be a witness of the existence of my people!" - _Silenus Begged._

_Then Tails ... took the amulet ..._

"Thanks let me on the ground, and step a side"

_Tails went back and ... Silenus removed his amulet that exploded in his hand and began to turn into a tree. Tails watched this confused, when the transformation was complete..._

"Thanks Young Tails, for coming here now I can rest in peace" -Voice of Silenus.

But... Silenus´tree was unlike the others, the others were dry and petrified but it was leafy and alive ...

"Master we must go"

"Okay"

**Seedrian Sanctuary:**

_Returning to the Seedrian sanctuary, one of the cargo droids came to report the situation to Tails ..._

"What is the result of the search?" – Tails asked - "Negative Master, we have not found anything useful. All machines are destroyed and we only found this _"- the cargo Droid said delivering a box with a rare lock in the mid and brown in color_.

"What's this?" – _Tails asked_ - "We don´t know, we cannot open it without risking to damage it" – _the cargo droid answered. - _"I've never seen a box like this, It has only a small crystal instead the key hole " - _Tails said poking the crystal with his finger._

_When he poked the lock ... the crystal began to glow and then the lines of the box began to glow and some strange symbols appeared. The light blinded Tails and the droids, when it stopped inside the box was a black book, apparently made of stone, covered with brands even more rare with black pages and yellow letters and yellow marks ..._

"What the hell was that?" - R.A.M.P asked - "No idea, but now I'm more confused than before. Wait ... there are three names here and seems to say ... Sur´ion, En'daria, Nespherus? , What kind of names are this? " –Tails said.

_At that moment ... Tails´ eyes glowed strong and he went into a trance, his mind saw two silhouettes of two items and after that, everything went black..._

**White Lightning, Tails Room:**

_Tails ... was awaking in his room with a head bandage..._

"AWWCH, how did I get here?" - _Tails said sitting on the bed_ - "Master, you are awake at last, are you okay?" - _RAMP said entering his room._

"Yes, OW, What happened to me?" - _Tails said groaning in pain and rubbing his forehead_ -"You fainted and hit the ground, but the book cushioned your fall" - _RAMP said putting the book on his bed._

_Tails ... just stared the book ..._

"What happened to the others?" – _Tails asked_ "After you faint, all cameras and droids returned to the ship, a cargo droid brought you here" – _RAMP said._

"I think that blow caused me a bruising " - Tails said touching his head band.

"Sleep for a while Master" - RAMP said before leaving the room.

_Tails put the book on a nightstand next to his bed and collapsed on his pillow ..._

_On the bridge:_

... The pair of Mindless Droids were still troubled since their encounter with Fenrir, and were playing on the bridge of the ship, RAMP stopped them and g ...

"Do you have a loose circuit or something?! . While the boss is busy I give the orders and if he does not reprogram you, I'm going to dismantle you "- RAMP screamed

"I do not think that could be convenient R.A.M.P" – _Tails declared._

_They turned and saw Tails entering the bridge..._

"Remember I can´t be repairing the droids too often, we must avoid the wasting of the resources "

"I see you feel better" - R.A.M.P said - "Yes, a little beaten but I'm fine" – _Tails replied._

"We expect orders Master" – A navigator droid said.

"I do not think there were something useful here, turn on the engines we're going out of here"

_And with that ... the WL left the green gate planet or what's left of it ..._

**White Lightning, Outside the Green gate Planet:**

"Master, where we're going now?" –_RAMP asked._

_Tails said nothing ..., an expression of doubt crossed his face ..._

"Master?"

"Actually, I don´t know where to go " - _Tails said_ - "What do you mean you do not know?" – _RAMP asked back._

"I started this journey believing I would get the answers I needed, but I only found a thousand questions"

"Well ... what if we go for a walk?"

"Explain" (Tails)

"Well… you didn´t say when you will return to your friends, let´s go to explore …" (DN # 4)

"You're right, relax would be good for you Master. Let's find a planet with a nice beach to hang out and I say it for you because we can´t enter in the water " – _R.A.M.P suggested_ - "Maybe you're right RAMP, tell the droids to seek a quiet planet in this quadrant"- _Tails ordered._

_So ... the ship changed course and Tails left the bridge to go to the greenhouse. He putted the amulet alongside the rose bush and left, the branches were bare before but they were covered with small sprouts and rosebuds. Then one of them the largest rosebud was opened while at the same time for a brief moment the amulet glowed with a dim red light..._


	9. Chapter 3 - First Act

**Hello I´m here again, I know, I know. There are some people who don´t like my way to put the text or ... my stories(T_T), but I´m trying to improve with every new chapter well this is the last chapter traduced until now. Remember offences, insults or harsh Vocabulary is cause for Report, Denial or Comment deletetion(Acording to circunstances); Constructive critisism and advices are allowed. Sorry by the translation mistakes. Ah by the way I have realigned the chapters because I forget to post an interlude after the Chapter 2 - Second Act. Read it if you desire.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonds of Destiny, Sur'ion Tome

Act One: The Outcasts

_In Mobius Prime, on Angel Island to be exact, Knucles and Sonic were discussing Tails´ departure…_

"YOU MEAN TAILS LEFT MOBIUS SIX MONTHS AGO?!" - _Screamed the confused Echidna - _"Yep" - _Sonic replied nonchalantly._

"And how is I did not notice it?"

"Because you spend too much time on this island, must get out more often"

"You know that my job is protect the master emerald from anyone who tries to steal it"

"But Egg-Man hasn´t shown his ugly face around here in a long time"

"You're right, although it is suspicious that he hasn´t caused problems yet"

"Yeah, it must be up to something big"

**Egg-Man´s Base:**

"What have you found Bokun?" - _Egg-Man said Bokun THROUGH a transmitter_ - "Nothing doctor, Tails is in nowhere" –_ Bokun answered_

"Well, keep looking moron!"

"Why do you insist in looking for Tails doctor?" – _asked Decoe _

"Because that fox has an emerald with him, I need the 7 but it looks like Tails were swallowed by the earth"

"I do not think he could cause problems doctor" –_ Bocoe Wondered_

"I have learned to not underestimate my enemies. And now with one element on his team,it will be easier to get rid of that annoying hedgehog, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO! "

**White Lightning, somewhere in the Galaxy (Do not ask me where):**

_Tails was in the lab analyzing the strange marks and words of the book they found before..._

"This book contains a dialect I had never seen before, it isn´t in the database" - _Tails thought While he reviewed the book, then R.A.M.P enters the lab... _

"Master the reconfiguration of the Shield, the needles and the cloaking sistem is ... Are you seeing that book again?"

"Yes and I have not done anything yet, I have tried with all the possible dialects and excluding these strange names from the cover, I could not translate any more"

"But we came to this area to relax not in order to you break your head trying to figure out some scribbles of who knows how many years ago"

_The tired fox then put the book back in its box and rubbed his eyelids with his fingers ..._

"I think I'll play along with you, let´s go to the bridge"

_... And then they went to the bridge…_

"What was it you were saying when you came into the lab?"

"The requested adjustments were made"

"The configuration of the shield?"

"It was reinforced and the laser shield was installed as 2nd line of defense"

"Charging needles ?" (Tails)

"The adaptation was completed; we can use the shield trick without risking to explode"

"Camouflage ?"

"The new system was incorporated into the White Lightning and the other ships, it took a while to install it but everything is in its place"

**On the bridge of RB:**

"Well we just need to test the system, but Wer ..." – _Tails couldn´t say more because he and R.A.M.P observed that all the droids on the bridge were forming a circle and ..._

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" – _Chanted the droids_

"WHAT THE ...! , R.A.M.P!, Did you know about this? "

"Believe me, Master, I didn´t know "

"What!, You were supposed to be aware of those two crazy droids!"

"But you told me to direct the works on the ship, remember?"

"Oh, whatever. I'll put a stop to this "- _Tails said before approaching droids in silence_

_Within the circle ... the pair of lunatics droids were threatening each other ..._

**Author's note: Yes I know this is repetitive but I need to fill the spaces with something**

"Give me your best shot, nut brain"

"Watch it, rust bucket"

"WELL, THE ROUND IS OVER!" - _Tails said as he appeared in the circle_ -

"The Master!" - _They droids said seeing Tails while the other 2 plummeted to the ground_

"Master, boss, we were o,o-only ..."

"Disobeying me, I told you I have no time to reprogram you, or you stop fighting or I´ll throw you into the nearest black hole, understood?!" – _Tails screamed - _"All right, show's over, return to your seats"

"And for you two ..." - Tails said as he watched the two droids with a look of anger - "Master we are approaching to another stellar system, what are your orders?" – _A Navigator Droid said_

"Seek the most peaceful planet where we can test the camouflage"

**Planet Demarther, in the woods:**

_... Once in the planet, Tails and company went out the ship with the X-Tornado..._

"What you have in your mind boss?" – _A droid asked - _"The cameras showed numerous settlements and there is one not so far from our position, we will use the X-Tornado to go unnoticed"

"Don´t you think seeing it or not, they will notice the engine noise?" - _RAMP asked _- "I know, but I adjusted the engines to not make noise as part of camouflage and also we will not pass above them" - _Tails said with a toothy smile as he pressed a button on the control panel_

_Then ... the X-Tornado began to change, its boosters and its structure were reformed into the shape of a land vehicle ..._

"Not bad but, no wheels?"

"Do not need them" - Tails said while the X-Tornado began to float - "I installed a magnetic flotation system that allows the X-Tornado to move on the ground without making a sound, they will not notice we're there. Move!

_The planet was ... wild and wooded, villages and cities were located in open areas and valleys as in Scotland, but also had desert areas. The X-Tornado traveled between peoples no one noticed, and even caused a couple of scares villagers no more grievances ..._

"Good, the camouflage works, the only bad thing was when we hit that wagon" – _RAMP declared_ - "It was not my fault, the old woman came out of nowhere" –_Tails said._

"Well, I say we get back before someone get trampled by us"

"You're right, we caused enough problems"

**While returning to WL ... ...**

"You know RAMP?, This place reminds me to Mobius" -_Tails said wistfully_- "Do you miss your home Master?" - _R.A.M.P asked._

"A little"

_Then a voice was heard among the trees, the X-Tornado stopped..._

"Help!" (?)

"It´s like a child's voice" - _R.A.M.P declared_ - "We better go to see"

_... In fact, a girl, a little mouse to be exact wearing rags was fleeing with a bag in his hands, fleeing from someone in a motor vehicle..._

"HA, HA, keep running, that won´t help you!"

_The chaser cornered the girl to the base of a cliff..._

"Why do not they leave us alone?" - _The girl cried_ - "Because you belong to us" - _the persecutor said as he pointed her with a gun._

"And why do not you pick on someone who can fight?" (?)

_Both the girl ... and the chaser turned to the opposite side of the cliff and they saw the X-Tornado in terrestrial mode before them..._

"What the ...?"

._.. And before he could say anything else the X-Tornado fired a laser and made the chaser vehicle exploded while he went down ..._

"I'll give you five seconds to go 5, 4, 3 ..." - said the voice in the X-Tornado while pointing their guns to the chaser.

_The chaser... just came out of there screaming, The X-Tornado approached to the terrified girl and when he stopped and opened the window Tails left there and went to her ..._

"Are you okay?"_ - The girl said nothing, her face filled with tears as she ran to hug Tails, who confused just patted on the back. Tails and company sat beside her below the shade of a tree ..._

"Thanks for help me" - _the girl said shyly_

"Don´t mention it, what's your name?"

"Vica"

"I am Tails"

"Tails?, Is a pretty name" - _Vica said with a smile_ - "Uh, thanks. Tell me why that guy chased you? "

"By this" - _Vica said as she opened the bag , inside there were many strange plants and seeds._

"What are these?"

"These are medicinal plants; I was bringing them to home when that Psycho attacked me. IT´S TRUE, I must take this back to home and fast " _Vica said getting up quickly _

"I can take you if you want" - _Tails said modestly_

"Really?, Thanks" - _Vica thanked as she climbed into the X-Tornado with Tails and the droids - _"What a nice car!" - _Vica said while watching the control panel, sited in Tails´ lap_

"Just stay still while I drive; just tell me ... Where is your city?"

**Planet Demarther , Shírdem City , at the south of WL:**

"Vica Where are you?. I should not let her go alone "

"They´re coming!" - Someone _shouted as all the inhabitants ran in panic_

"Oh no!, What want these bastards now?" - _Said the gray mouse while walking to the entrance of the city_

_... Everyone who was the entrance saw a dust cloud approaching, when the cloud stopped , the1rst they saw was wnothing and then the X-Tornado appeared before them and opened the window ..._

"Brother!" - _Vica said while greeting over an X- Tornado´s Wing_

"Sister!" - Said the gray mouse with relief as he ran to his sister.

_... All came to see that Vica was safe, The people of shírdem were a variety of wild animals not only mice also bobcats, porcupines and other ..._

"What happened and what is this thing?"

"I was being pursuit , but someone helped me"

"Who?"

_... At that time Tails stands up inside the cabin and the droids went down along him from the X-Tornado and then helped Vica ..._

"Who is he?" - the gray mouse asked pointing to Tails

"He´s Tails, who helped me" - Vica said while Tails greeted with a nervous smile

The mouse ... just looked at Tails with a dissatisfied, doubtful and suspicious expression...

"Well Tails, thanks for bringing my sister back, get out of here now!"

_Vica and Tails ... it just looked confused ..._

"But, brother ..."

Them they heard a voice ...

"That's not the way to treat our guests" (?)

When everyone turned ... saw the patriarch of the City, a pale gray mouse with a huge white beard ...

"Grandpa" (Vica / Grey a mouse)

"Grandpa?"

"Austin, do not you think it's impolite to talk like this to the person who brought your sister back in one piece?"

"Grandpa I ..."

_At that time the patriarch began to feel ill, his grandchildren and the citizens bridged him to his home ..._

_Later ... _

"You can see it but not scratch it OK?" - _Said a droid to the citizens who came to see the X-Tornado that was out of the house of the patriarch_

_Tails was received by the patriarch in his home ..._

"I hope I have not done something wrong sir" (Tails)

"Do not worry , you did the right thing those medicinal herbs were for me, my granddaughter was bringing them"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Criastor Thanks for helping my granddaughter"

" Criastor, why Vica´s brother told me to get out. I did or said something wrong?"

"No, a lot of things had happened here" (Criastor)

"I can ask what happened?" (Tails)

"It isn´t a nice story but ..., We have lived here since I can remember, we were always in communion with nature and nourishing without abusing it. We always lived peacefully with our neighboring cities, but peace is very fragile at times " – _Criastor began to tell_

"What happened to the city?"

"Two years ago our city was the center of knowledge and technology in this region, then city looked very different than how looks now. Our reputation was well known by all. Unfortunately also knew the FangBlood "

"FangBlood?" (Tails)

"They are a tribe of fierce warriors, their territories include almost all desert areas on this side of the region ,they are not very smart but what they lack in brains they compensate with force, they took all our scientists and technicians as their slaves and so they could expand beyond the desert , leaving many of our cities in ruins, they stripped us all, they made us forget our glory days and they were whom took away my grandchildren's parents

"I had no idea ..."

"The parents of my grandchildren were the first in their fields: their father Tharabin, was a prominent technical and scientific, Nibiru their mother was a great botanical and naturalist, they were the leaders of our city and when the FangBlood began to take the people they were the 1st to oppose them "

"But if they were so smart, how is possible that some block heads defeated them"

"We never wanted to use our knowledge to create weapons, but since the FangBlood began attacking Tharabin and Nibiru began gathering people to face them and created arms using poisonous plants" (Criastor)

"they killed them?!"

"Not they only paralyzed them, so is they captured many of them Unfortunately the FangBlood realized our traps and decided to attack us, arrived at midnight and threatened to kill our children if we don´t delivered them all. We gave them what we had but not content with that, also took ... Nibiru ... and my son "- Criastor concluded as a tear fell from his face)

"I'm ... sorry ... sir" – _Tails said quietly_

"Vica was 3 years old at that time so she does not remember anything, but Austin had watched helplessly as their parents were took as prisoners, so he do not trust on strangers since he was 7 years old. Before you got here there were many who stopped here but left only false promises of help "

"Have not tried to call for help?" – Tails asked

"Yes, there are many cities in the region who heard from FangBlood attacks and when they heard of the fall of Shírdem, they began strengthening their defenses and have managed to be safe, we tried to send messengers but they were always discovered and never we have seen them again. Those bastards #$% $ # "%% # have become smart with the time"

_Tails ... just stared with eyes wide open ..._

"Oh ... sorry I said that obscenity in front of you"

"Do not apologize, It´s Understandable, I've heard worse things during the periods of war back at my home"

"Anyway thanks for bringing my granddaughter"

"You're welcome, and how have survived all this time?"

"We survived thanks to the old ways of agriculture, hunting, fishing, of course without abusing nature, life is not great but we're comfortable with that"

_Then Vica enters the room ..._

"Are you okay grandpa?"

"Yes Vica, thanks. By the way why don´t you take a walk with Tails "- _Criastor suggested_.

"Yes, Let´s go Tails!" - Vica said as he pulled his arm

"Vica ... Hey wait!" - _Tails said while Vica took him out Criastor was with them_

_Exiting the house Tails saw a horde of children playing near the X-Tornado, RAMP and the droids were surrounded not knowing what to do ..._

"What happened?" - _Tails asked to the droids with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face trying to not burst out laughing_

"Master, they came out of nowhere!"

"They came in waves and we could not do anything!"

"They are over the whole plane and ... on me, HEY DON´T TOUCH THE PANEL" - _RAMP said removing one of the children upon him_

"This generation of children was born before FangBlood invaded our city, therefore they know nothing about technology and it seems that your plane like them" - _Criastor said with a funny grin_

"Yes I guess, RAMP don´t let them damage anything while I'm out"

"What ,you will leave us here?"

"They're just kids, I don´t think they are going to hurt you. Just do not let them enter the plane "

"MASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" – _R.A.M.P could only scream in frustration while he saw Tails and Vica going to the center_

Vica and Tails were walking around the city and despite its situation, he felt it was a very live place, Tails and Vica stopped at a fruit and vegetable store, and Vica offered a fruit like grape...

"Please try it"

Tails ate the fruit and his mouth pursed as he seemed to choke and grimacing ...

"Ah, I'm sorry that wasn't ripe"

... Then they stopped at a fish store, Tails watched dubiously as he poked a strip of flesh that hung in front of him ...

"What are these ... things?"

"Eel River, freshly caught" - _Then the seller ... put a live eel on the table and dropped it with a ax, which made Tails face turned blue in Fear ..._

"And you're going to be standing with stupid face or you ´re going to try it?"

"I think I ... pass" – _and saying that Tails and Vica went to other place._

_So they went from place to place, wherever they were , always Tails suffered and/or saw something ugly:_

_-In the blacksmith one of their tails was burned by mistake._

_-In the carpentry a piece of wood hit him in the forehead._

_-And two people were fighting in the street, When he passed by with Vica one of them struck him in the face and blackened him an eye and knocked him out._

_Finally they decided to return Vica´s Home…_

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I wanted to show the beauty of the city, but you only ended with bumps, burns and bruises" – _Vica said seeing Tails with a black eye, a tail burned and his head bandaged_

"Do not worry it was not your fault, in fact your city is very Full of life"

_When they saw ... RAMP and company were like disconnected as they lay on the floor beside the X-Tornado ..._

"R.A.M.P, What happened?"

"Boss it was ... horrible, HORRBLEEEEE. There were so many kids that we could not move, they came over and they buried us "

"Fortunately his parents came and took them in the afternoon"

"We were so downloaded it had no choice but to crumple here"

"Well at least the X-Tornado is intact" -

"WHAT WITH US?!"

"Do not tell me a group of children was too much for you" - _Tails said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile._

_... And with a heavy sigh Tails pulled 3 huge plugs from the X-Tornado and connected them to the droids and RAMP in order to receive some charge, then they entered at Vica grandfather's house ..._

"I see you spent a bad time Tails"

"Yes, something like that"

"Grandpa, Do not you seen my brother?"

"No, I have not seen since you left"

_At that time Austin enters the house ..._

"Brother!"

"YOU, Take your vehicle and your minions and leave this town, leave us alone!" - _Austin shouted angrily._

"AUSTIN!, Do not be so rude. Tails is a good boy " – _Criastor said to his angry grandson_

"He will bring only problems, he should not be here"

"Brother do not say that!"

"Your sister is right, If Tails weren´t here, VICA WOULD BE DEAD!"

"WAIT!" - _Tails shouted _

"I don´t know what kind of problems Austin says I can cause, but I won´t stay to find it out. Thanks for your hospitality but I've spent much time here and I must continue my path "- _and with nothing more to say Tails left the house. But Vica follow him - _"Tails Wait!"

"That's not what I taught you, you think that all foreigners are bad, what do you believe your parents would think of you if they saw you acting like you did?"

"Grandpa I´m just trying to protect my sister, you and she are all I have left"

"I understand how do you feel, but you must understand that sometimes we must accept help from whoever offers us without asking for anything"

Outside the house:

"Tails do not go" -_Vica said while holding Tails arm._

"Vica, I want to stay a little longer but obviously doesn´t like your brother and do not want to be a nuisance"

_... Then he heard someone scream ..._

"THEY´RE COMING, THIS TIME IS TRUE, THEY´RE COMING!" (?)

"What the hell's going on?"

_Austin and Criastor left the house after hear the scream ..._

"What is happening?" -_Criastor asked_ - "I don´t know"

At that moment the droids and RAMP rose from the ground, recharged completely ...

"Ah need that, eh? Why are they running? "

_The people hid and ran with expressions of fear in their faces, then in the X-Tornado RAMP hear an alarm ..._

"Is there anybody there?" -_They heard the voice of one of the droids on the Transmitter _

"Here R.A.M.P, what happens?"

"As we tried to locate you, we´ve detect numerous units going to your location"

"What!"

"Master, Master!" - _RAMP shouted as he ran toward Tails_

"Have you recharged?"

"I received a call from the White Lightning, a large number of hostile units are heading this way"

"Are you sure? '"

"Yes! I was even able to confirm it with the radar of the X -Tornado "

"The ... Fang Blood" - _Austin said in worried tone_

"Tails you must go now, if they find you here, I don´t know what can they do to you" – _Criastor warned_

"We will deal with them, now go "

_And with that Criastor and Austin headed to the northern entrance of the city while Tails and company returned to the X-Tornado ..._

"Master we must get out of here" - _RAMP whispered_

"We cannot leave yet, active camouflage and go to the north gate" -_Tails said while the X-Tornado faded_

**Shírdem City, north gate:**

_In the city´s north gate everyone watched numerous vehicles approaching, fear and uncertainty were notorious; The FangBlood came to town, a group of evil beasts coyotes, hyenas, weasels and other dangerous predators. One of them was the who had persecuted Vica, got out of his vehicle, had the look of a hyena very thin and scruffy ..._

"Where is the old man?!" (?)

"What do you want now?" - _Criastor said as he left the crowd, while Austin and stayed hidden Vica_

"I'm Trybor, I come looking for your granddaughter"

"What do you want with Vica?" - _Criastor asked frightened at the name of his granddaughter._

Tails and company were watching from above of a house hidden by the camouflage ...

"That's the crazy girl chasing the Boss" – RAMP said

"Yes I did not know, he was so ugly"

"Your granddaughter refused to deliver me the herbs she had, also you are giving shelter to a stranger, the owner of vehicle who attacked me and I detected that the smell comes through here"

"You cannot take away anything that is not part of the tribute and that stranger left long ago"

"LIE"

_While Criastor was arguing with Trybor, Tails and R.A.M.P whispered to not be heard..._

"RAMP we have to do something"

"But we are going to only make things worse"

"We already did it, they´re looking for us and the citizens will suffer if we were not doing anything. Contact the WL "

"I told you the estranger is not here! '" –_Criastor said again_

"To be an elder you have a big mouth" –_and then Trybor punched Criastor making him fall._

"Grandpa!" - _Vica and Austin shouted as they ran to his grandfather_

"And you,we have a score to settle" - Trybor said as he pulled Vica´s arm

"Leave her alone!"

"Shoot me if you want, but please leave my grandchildren alone"

"Shut up" -_Trybor shouted as he placed his foot on Criastor_

"LET THIS SERVE YOU AS EXAMPLE!" –_Trybor said while pointing to Criastor with a gun._

_The scene was tense, all looked helpless as they were going to see the death of their patriarch and Trybor was about to shoot, when a burst of energy came out of nowhere and hit Trybor knocking him and destroying his weapon, Vica ran to his grandfather ..._

"Who the hell ...!"

_... Then a rain of laser blasts fell on FangBlood and immersed in panic they fled toward the wilderness ..._

"Come back you cowards!" - _Trybor shouted as he watched his companions flee_

_In that moment the X-Tornado in battle mode floated menacingly upon Criastor and company, then grabbed Trybor with one arm then the cabin opened showing Tails ..._

"I told you before and I'll say it again, why not pick on someone who can fight?"- _Tails said with a grin._

" YOU?!, But you're just a kid"

"And you are a bunch of opportunistic parasites, You better go otherwise I´ll squeeze you until get all your filling out" -_Tails said while the X-Tornado threw to Trybor to out of town_

"You will pay dearly for this boldness, this whole village will burn and you will be the first to die" - Trybor said to Tails before leaving on his vehicle

After the shock the X-Tornado landed in front of Criastor and all came close. Tails came and helped Criastor...

"Thanks for helping" - _Criastor thanked but …_

"HELPING, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HELPING?!, Only made the things worse, because of you now all FangBlood will come to shatter us"

"AUSTIN SHUT!" -_Vica screamed with anger_

"Vica ..."

"How can you be so mean?! , If Tails weren´t her grandpa would be ... it would be "- _Vica said while crying crestfallen_

"Why did not you go Tails" – _Criastor asked_

"I needed to know why you are so afraid of the FangBlood, plus I would never be in peace with myself if I left. You were willing to die for helping a stranger, no ... I will never live with a guilt like that "- _Tails said in a calm and solemn tone_

"What do we do? / What will happen to us? / We are going to die!" - _Those were the things that the people murmured_

"Please listen, I am the cause of what happened and what is about to happen, so I will help in the defense of the city"

"Defend the city by yourself?, Would be easier for you to learn to fly without a plane"

Tails ... just grimaced and whirled his tails while he briefly rose from the ground, everyone was surprised and Austin remained in silence ...

"Well ... I take back what I said, either way you cannot fight alone against all of them "

"Yes, but did not come alone R.A.M.P tell them to turn off the camouflage "

"O.K"

"What do you want ... to say…?"

_... But before he finished speaking White Lightning appeared upon the city, everyone was shocked at such stunning view ..._

"But anyway, I need your help" (Tails)

"You think to use us as pawns?!, You're not a general you're just another idiot trying to satisfy his ego"

"You're wrong Austin, it's not cause you say"

"Then why?"

"Because I know what you are suffering, I know what is someone abuse of your rights, I know what is someone take advantage of you, because that I suffer the same at home, but a friend taught me that no matter what, oneself should not let be trampled by anyone. The scale is small in comparison but the problem is the same"

"So you will help me?" - _Tails asked the population for a while was silent, but then_

"Count with me" –Vica said

"And with me" (?)

"And with me" (?)

"And with me" (?)

"You're fools" - Austin said as he left

"Well all agree, but we do if they send spies or do something before us" - Criastor asked

"I thought on something, get closer and listen carefully ..."

**Planet Demarther, Bastion FangBlood, in the northern desert of Shírdem:**

... The group that was sent by Tails and Vica returns ...

"That two-tailed weakling is going to pay " – _Trybor complained_

_... What the group did not know is that their leader was waiting them ..._

"You have failed me imbeciles" -Said a red coyote and burly, disheveled huge fangs, a bad attitude and one eyed)

"Ha-Ha-Haldor sir I ..."

"I cannot believe you came back empty handed again"

"It was not our fault, this guy stepped in and ..." -_Trybor tried to explain but Haldor shot between his feet making him collapse from the shock_

"We cannot let them rise against us. They are weaker but if they stand against us , the other cities will follow them and we will lose our slaves

"Why, they won´t fear us anymore?"

"No, because they won´t fear to die and if they die lose the support of our guests" - _Haldor said maliciously while giving a strong stomp on the ground_

"So we have to give them a lesson, let me lead an attack on Shírdem"

"Yes, that will put them in their place, but what you´ll do will be to find the stranger that you mentioned and you will execute him before all of them as a reminder of what happens to those who oppose us"

"Yes sir, I will make the attack at midnight"

**Shírdem City, 6 hours before the attack:**

_... Everyone was following Tails´ orders to prepare the defenses of the city ..._

"What we must do is avoid suspicion" – _Tails said to everyone_

"And how do we do that?" – _asked Vica_

"My ship will create the illusion that the city remains unchanged and my droids will be patrolling the area with a group of citizens"

_At that time ... a holographic blanket fell down over all Shírdem fading all traces of activity, a time after a FangBlood spy came to the city a reconnaissance mission on the outskirts of the city ..._

"Hmm there seems to be no sign of any activity or the strange vehicle"

_Then he observed a group of citizens entering the with a group of droids ..._

"What's that?" -_Said the spy as he approached_

_Passed the holographic wall he saw the WL hovering over the city ..._

"I must warn Haldor"

_But before he could move, an electric charge hit him…_

"Not if we knock you first, take him away" -_RAMP said to the citizens with his claw Tazer activated._

"We need to disable them, any ideas?" –_ Tails asked to the citizens_

"I know where the paralyzing plants grow " - _said a porcupine_

"Well that will serve, Let us get moving that the sun light will fade soon" -_Tails said as he clapped his hands._

_Far away ...an upset Austin observes Tails as he led the others ..._

"I cannot believe that they are paying attention to that moron"

"If by silly you mean that motivates people to keep going, because if it's a huuuge fool" -_Criastor said as he approached Austin_

"Grandpa"

"Look at him, he is not like the others who have come here"

"How do you know that there is another opportunistic as those who have come before?"

"Well to begin hadnot bothered to help, he could leave but instead he stayed to fight alongside us, and if he was a coward hadnot bothered to bring Vica either "

_Austin ... just stood in silence and left without saying anything, Criastor just watched him worriedly; Throughout the afternoon and into the night were setting traps: networks, ditches with spikes, and other net traps all of them covered with paralyzing venom, citizens used as a weapon all they could get sticks, spears, clubs with nails. Once everything was in place Tails addressed the population to give final instructions ..._

"All traps are in place?" –Tails asked)

"Prepared and ready"

"Does everyone have their weapons?"

_... The citizens raised their weapons in affirmation ..._

"Do you all know the routine?"

"Yes" (All)

"How do we face laser guns?" (?)

_All ... at that time began to mutter nervously ..._

"Hey, Hey, HEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!. I prepared a backup plan for that. Listen I´ll not force you to do this, I know many of you would prefer flee, but seriously? You want to live forever, fearing those brutes?, you know something, they would be nothing and would starve without you, they´re just be a ball of troglodytes. Remember why you are fighting for, you are fighting for you,you are fighting for your families,for your friends, YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR HOME, FOR THE RIGHT TO LIVE A PEACEFUL LIFE! . A defeat would mean having to live under this yoke by the rest of yours days, but a VICTORY will ensure a bright future for you and your family, and when you are old and tired you´ll remember this day as the day you shouted all together:WE ARE THE SLAVES OF NOBODY AND WE WILL NEVER BE SLAVES AGAIN!. So are you with me ...? "

_... For a moment there was silence what made Tails be slightly disapointed, but after a while ..._

**(Rad'am'sa = Freedom)**

"Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa" (someones said and then ...)

"Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa!, Rad'am'sa" (All)

_This encouraged Tails ... who was raised in the air and screamed their lungs:_ "ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

"YEEEEEEEES!" (All)

"Then all to your places, the enemy will be here any moment!"

"Master ... that was very inspiring, I´ve never seen you like this" -_RAMP said approaching Tails_

"I am also surprised , I just said the 1rst thing what came to my mind, but maybe it's because they remind me the 1st Robotnick war period, back there in Mobius. RAMP I need you and the droids give us air support "

"Do not worry Master"

_... the FangBlood army approached to the city heavily armed, Trybor was leading the soldiers ..._

"Remember to look at the phenomenon of two tails and bring him to me, we rip his skin in front everyone, in order to those weaklings don´t even think to reveal against us "

_... When they arrived the city were surrounded , the Fang Blood were breaking everywhere, but as they walked in, they did not see anything or anyone, the city was deserted ..._

"Where is everyone?" – Trybor asked to his soldiers - "Maybe they fled"

"Look everywhere, in trees, in houses, do not leave a stone unturned"

_... the FangBlood looked for the entire city but they found nothing and when they reached the city center they found their spy gagged and hung upside down from a pole ..._

"Hey, Come to see!"

"What the ...?!" -Trybor said as he removed the bandage from the mouth to FangBlood piñata

"IT'S A TRAP!"

"HUH?! "

_... Then a swarm of electromagnetic blasts showered upon them , disabling their weapons and destroying their vehicles ..._

"AMBUSH!" – _was the only thing Trybor could say to his soldiers amongst the chaos_

_... When the rain stopped, cargo ships began to descend and as they came down to shírdem the citizens fired a hail of poisoned darts and arrows, and although FangBlood vests were able to resist swords or laser attacks, darts and arrows were strong enough to drill them and poison them. The soldiers fell almost instantly, then the soldiers what were out came as reinforcements but the trenches were opened and fell where small barbs and spikes immobilized them, people came out from under the houses with a poisoned spear and other weapons ..._

"Impossible, these miserable are winning!"

"The only miserable here are you!" - _Tails said while descending in a spiral towards Trybor and beat him with a small stone mallet._

The coup not only collapsed Trybor but also hurt him, splitting his mouth and causing him to drooling blood ...

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" – _and so with Vulip cides intentions, Trybor lunged to tails…_

"I think he became angry"

... In other parts of the city the citizens and the droids fought against the FangBlood using what the had, unlike the beasts that use brute force when they have their weapons, and evading shírdemses the guided towards their traps or ambushes ...

_**Returning with Tails ... ...**_

Enraged Trybor screamed as she tried to catch Tails - "Stay ... still!"

"In order to let you rip off my fur?, No thanks!"

…_But Tails get careless for a moment, Trybor managed to grab him by the leg and slammed him to the ground, Tails was stunned by the blow and let down his mallet. Trybor took the mellet and headed to Tails ..._

"Ow, my head ..."

"Now it's my turn to kick your ass!" - But ... Just before Trybor gave the coup de grace, Austin is slid hung from a rope to Trybor and pushes him crashing into the wall of a house ...

"Austin?!"

"You may be a nerd, but you're lousy fighter" -Austin said as he helped her up Tails.

"You´re supposed to hate me"

"Yes I hate you, but I love the idea of crush these jerks"

"So, will you help me?"

Austin ... just nodded with a smile on his face ...

_The FangBlood in shírdem slowly were defeated that were still standing were captured in ditches and tose who weren´t captured, fled terrified toward the wilderness; While RAMP and the droids were attacking from the sky in the south gate, the other droids helped them to the shírdem citizens in the other two gates. Trybor rose from the ground stunned and took advantage of the chaos of battle and dissapeared, and when the last of the FangBlood fell into the hands of a double hit by Tails and Austin, all shírdem let out a scream of victory,they had done the impossible. But their joy did not last long, Criastor approached them very worried ..._

"Tails, Austin!"

"What happened Grandpa?"

"It´s ... Vica, I cannot find her anywhere"

"You´re looking for this?" (?)

_Then Trybor jumped over them in a vehicle that survived the bombing (Do not ask me how) with Vica tied and unconscious ..._

"Maybe you get the victory, but I get her!" - _Trybor shouted as he cackled_

"Vica!" (Austin / Criastor)

_Tails took off and followed the vehicle but it was very fast and difficult to reach and he began to panting from fatigue_

"I cannot go after them"

Tails launched a tracker from his communicator what adhered to the vehicle, Trybor left the city cackling...

"Come back here!"

_Tails didn´t pay attention and hit a fence and crashed, tumbling to the ground with his eyes whirling...; Austin growled while trembling and fell to his knees with frustration and anger_

"It ... cannot be. First my parents and now... my sister, those bastards"

"Now I´ll know where they hide" - _Tails said as he stood and watched the radar of his communicator, then he contacted R.A.M.P_

"RAMP"

"Yes?"

"Report with the X-Tornado in the city center IMMEDIATELY!"

**Shírdem City, City Center:**

_Tails gathered many of the citizens who were still standing to form a group to bring back Vica along with a group of heavy cargo droids ..._

"Do you really think going?"

"I must , I cannot leave her in the clutches of those brutes"

"Well listen up! , You will go with me to attack the FangBlood fortress. You were chosen by be those who are in better physical shape. According to the tracker the bastion of FangBlood is in the wilderness that is north of the city, which will be a sneak attack and ... "- _then a citizen , a lynx interrupted Tails_

"We haven´t how to deal with their rifles and stuff, what are we to do?"

"Good question, RAAAAMP THE WEAPONS!"

"Do not shout, I´m here here" - _RAMP said as he and other droids approached with a lot of guns_

"These are the weapons that FangBlood left in today's attack in the afternoon, we took the liberty of altering them that if we needed. Get closer and take a weapon "- RAMP said while the others approached

"All of you, get in the cargo ships ,I´ll explain you the offensive tactic before the attack" – and when all were ready to leave, Austin approached - "WAIT!, ... I'm coming"

"Austin, are you sure?"

"I don´t not think you should ..." - said a bear within the group but ...- "Listen to me!, These beasts took my parents the last time!, And ... I could not do anything, I will not let my sister suffer the same fate!"

"Austin, I honestly don´t think ..."

"Tails please ... is my sister" - Austin said while a tear looked out of his eye

_Tails just stared ... and with a big sigh ..._

"Hmm, okay. R.A.M.P How many rifles do we have left? "

"Just 2"

_Tails ... took them and gave one to Austin ..._

"Here, go with me. The rest aboard the ships, RAMP I need you stay here in case the FangBlood decide to return "

"Master, what do we do with the …prisoners?" - _RAMP said pointing to the pile of FangBloods they were still paralyzed and being chained by the droids and citizens_

"What they decide, just do not let them lynch the fangBlood" - Tails Whispered

"Soon the dawn will arrive, we must hurry" -Tails said while everyone boarded the ships, and Austin went to X-Tornado.

_... The people watched as the cargo ships followed the X-tornado to the desert, Criastor and RAMP watch them go..._

"Good luck, Master"

**Planet Demarther, main desert:**

_...The dawn is almost here, the ships landed on a plateau near the FangBlood stronghold. Tails and company discussed their next move ..._

"Well now, what do we do?"

"I´ll fly upon the structure without being detected to know where Vica is and then ..."

"Master"

"Tails, come quickly"

_... When Tails and others gathered to watch ..._

"Those are ..."

"... FangBloods"

... Indeed, this was a group of stragglers who managed to escape in the last battle ...

"They go to the bastion. How did they to walk across the desert without getting tired? "– _Tails wondered but one of the citizens had another plans_ - "I do not know, but they will not get in there" -and the lynx as prepared to shoot the stragglers

"NOOOO!" -Tails shouted as he lunged towards the lynx - "But what's wrong?"

"The rifles aren´t long range; if you shoot them, you will reveal our position"

"Do not you think you´ve revealed our position with that scream you made?"

"No" -Tails said as becoming the other way

"So?"

"We will wait to they enter the stronghold and then proceed with the plan"

**Inside the Bastion (Note: Bastion has the form of a metal dome with the top open if there is confusion later):**

"7 stragglers open the doors" – said a guard, the doors opened ... and the group came in ...

"What the hell happened to you?"

"We ambushed"

"Where?"

"Shir ... dem"

"I don´t believe you. That city is the weakest, and you´re the 2nd returning from there "(FB Guard # 1)

"How come we're the latter, whom were the first?"

"I´M the first!" (?)

_... then they saw Trybor walking down a ladder ..._

"Trybor coward, you left us in battle!"

"What I left you?! , You left with you tails between your legs and left me unconscious "

"Yes and you get knocked by a little boy"

_Saying this all the FangBlood present burst of laughter to the expression of Trybor who grinded his teeth, but then they heard Haldor ..._

"NEVER MIND WHO FLED!, You all have failed me!"

"You were supposed to give them a lesson but you were beaten by them, don´t you have pride?!" -Haldor said as he shot one of the stragglers between their feet causing it to fall

"Ha Ha, they deserve by cowards" – _Trybor mock of his companions but Haldor grab him by the neck…_

"And you, you stupid and poorly executed attack, it took me over half of my soldiers" – Haldor screamed him while crushed his neck. After a while ...

"The attack wasn´t ... poorly executed, what happened ... is that ... we do not expect the type of defenses they prepared against us" - Trybor coughed trying to catch his breath

"Defenses?"

"Yes, the two-tailed clown helped them, but I did not come empty handed"_ -and maliciously Trybor removed a blanket covering a cage within which was Vica, unconscious._

"And what do you expect to gain by bringing this girl here?"

_They did not know that Tails was watching them from the sky ..._

"Bastards, Here Tails Are you ready?" -Tails said over the comm.

"We´re waiting your orders master"

"Execute the plan after see the explosions"

_**... Back with Trybor...**_

"By follow her , I meet the fox. I'll settle the scores with her when she wake up , and they will not find us" (said very confident Trybor)

"IS THAT SO?!, GUESS AGAIN!" (?)

_Then the X-Tornado appeared upon them, attacking and making explode several structures within the bastion ..._

"MORON, YOU LEFT HIM FOLLOW YOU!" (

_**Outside the Bastion ... **_

"That's the signal!"

"Let´s go!"

_While the FangBlood tried unsuccessfully to overthrow the X-Tornado, cargo ships and cargo droids blew apart the front door ..._

"INVASION!"

_While the droids and the crew made their way with their weapons, Austin looked for his sister desperately..._

"Vica where are you?!"

_Then ... the X-Tornado landed in earth mode between Vica´s Cage, Austin ran to see his sister ..._

"Vica, spoke to me please!" -_Austin said with concern as he grabbed the bars of the cage_

"Austin get back!" -_Tails shouted as he blasted the lid of the cage with a shot._

"BEWARE IDIOT!"

_When the lid fell down Vica began to awaken ..._

"Where, where am I?"

"You're safe now sister" - _Austin said with tears in his eyes and with a tone of relief_

"Austin get her out of there we have to ... OH NO!" – _His radar showed a large number of units approaching quickly _

"Master we have company!"

"I KNOW, Secure the entrances and fight back, you call and tell RAMP send reinforcements"

...

"All ships open fire!" – _with that the cargo droids and other citizens droids opened fire on the units that were coming, and though they got rid of the first had some more on the way_

"Come on Vica, you're almost there ..." _– Austin said as he helped Vica to get out of the cage_

_Vica made it to the top of the cage and jumped to Austin caught her but somebody pass over them, catching her ..._

"What!"

"Hey, are you seeking this?" - _Haldor screamed while holding Vica_

"Brother!"

"Leave her alone!"

_...Haldor ran with Vica in his arms ..._

"It can´t be, You take control of the X-Tornado, and help to protect the entrance!" - _Tails said as he took his rifle and went out to chase Haldor_

_Droids and its allies tried to prevent FangBlood regain their bastion, but they managed to cross the barricade and had to deal with them, but some aerial fighters from the X-Tornado came to help them ..._

… _Tails followed Haldor until the main tower ..._

"Let her go, what you want with her?" – _Tails asked to Haldor who was holding a terrified Vica_ - "This girl is the reason why we have been attacked, I must congratulate you"

"Congratulate us?"

"Yes. You repelled the invasion, you came here and destroyed my base, you know you're acting almost like the parents of this child "- _Haldor said as he growled on Vica's ear which made her cry in fear and made Tails anger_

"What did you do to them? '"

"Nothing, they are working for us but never will know"

"Why are they doing this? "

"It's survival of the strongest"

"SURVIVE TO THIS!" (?)

_Then they saw Austin coming out from nowhere hitting Haldor with his rifle, holding his head and freeing Vica …_

"Arg, leave me alone!"

_Vica got up and ran into the arms of Tails still shaking and crying ..._

"Tails ... I'm sorry, I ..."

"Do not worry, now we have to help your brother" - _Tails said as they saw both Austin stuck to Haldor as a tick._

"GET OUT!" - _Haldor said while throwing down Austin_

"Austin!"

"Brother!"

"That gorilla is strong" -_Austin growled as he stood up_

"Where you come from?"

"I follow you, you fly too fast"

"If you have finished talking, I'll cut you in into slices!" – _Then Halor pull out a huge saber towards Tails who responded with his rifle_ - "I'm going to blow you up!"

_But Haldor was very fast and cut the rifle with his sword ..._

"What ... He cut it"

_Haldor then Tails attacked causing a wound to thin his cheste and knocking him ..._

"You were a great general and warrior, I wish you worked for me, but your time has come!" – _And just before Haldor gave the final blow ,Austin got in the way of the saber and took the hit, then he used his rifle pushing Haldor to the edge of the tower and his sword went violently out of Austin, who fell in a pool of blood ,Vica ... Tails and horrified saw the scene ..._

"BROTHER!" -_Vica shouted as she and Tails runned to Austin_

"Austin!, Austin!, Please Talk"

"He deserves it for meddler" - Haldor said as she stood up.

"YOU!"

"That boy is a fool" _– What Haldor said made Tails tremble with anger_ - "Fool?, He hates me and he protected me"

_Haldor just stared ... ..._

"He and his people have had to live with fear, you believe that they are worthless but they have more courage and spirit than you believe. YOU ARE WORTHLESS! "- _and with that Tails´s body began to glow_

"THIS ENDS NOW!" -_then his voice became deep and he was surrounded by an explosion of light_

_... The light was so bright that everyone stopped fighting because they were blinded, Tails bright then turned blue while the wound on his chest began to heal, his bandages were falling, and his tail was restored and his black eye became normal... (If do not know the why of the other eye read back) ..._

"What the hell is happening?"

_... The look in Tails´ eyes changed, It wasn't hate was a cold stare, then a silhouette Blue rose behind Tails, both raised their hands against Haldor and launched a blue plasma blast that broke the edge of the tower and made that Haldor fall, Before this Tails returned back to normal (without the brightness or silhouette) ..._

"Take my hand" -_Tails said to Haldor who hung on one hand, but Haldor´s pride was stronger…_

"Never, I would rather die than get help from someone like you"

Haldor tried to hit Tails with his sword,but instead of hitting Tails, hit his hand that was holding making himself fall, all watched how his own weapon stroke him after hit the ground…

"This can be / is impossible" (what was whispered the FangBlood)

"Haldor DIED, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

_... All the FangBlood left terrified, well at least those who were standing, The Shírdem citizens celebrated the victory, after so long, they were free at Tails was called by the crying of Vica ..._

"Brother please wake up!"

"Austin!, Austin!"

"Vi ... ca, is alright?"

"Imbecile, you are supposed to hate me. Why did you do that? '"

"Everything happened so ... fast ..., AH!, Well ... I'd say you started ... to like me"

"What?" (Tails)

"Grandpa ... he was right ... ... you helped us when no one else ... did. And also ... my sister like you too ... "

"Do not talk" - _but Austin Colappsed…._

"No, do not leave me brother!"

"No, DARN IT!" - _Tails said as he hit the ground with his fist_

_Talis then noticed something odd, his gloves emitted a faint glow and when he removed them his hands were wrapped in greenish blue blow..._

"Put your hands together, seal the wound, restore his energy" -_said a voice in Tails 'mind._

_... Following the voice´s instructions, Tails covered Austin´s wound with his hands and an intense brightness was seen under his palms. When the bright ceased the wound was gone, as if nothing had never happened..._

"Master!" (?)

_... When Tails turned back to see, He saw the X-Tornado and the other 2 Vehicles; Vica and Austin were brought back to the city, while Tails descended from the tower..._

"What the hell happened up there?!"

"That does not matter now, help me to check the place"

**Shírdem City:**

_Citizens did the count of the damage, no loss only some people hurt, and RAMP was checking Austin ..._

"Well, apart from that ugly bruise you're okay"

"That's a relief" – _Criastor said_

"They´ve returned!" -_someone yelled out_

_... All came out to give the welcome to the newcomers, Criastor began to interrogate the lynx..._

"What happened?"

"Well, first Haldor longer exists"

"Haldor?"

"He is the leader of the FangBlood" (Austin)

"You want to mean, HE WAS" -_Vica said with disgust remembering what happened_

"And we brought you a surprise!" - _Tails screamed from the X-Tornado_

_... Then all the citizens who were the bastion left the ships, but behind them..._

"No ... I can´t believe it"

"Ha, Ha, well, believe it grandpa!"

"We had to send for more ships but it worth the extra work!" - _Tails shouted from the X-Tornado_

_... Many of those who were rescued were from Shírdem so they were greeted by their families ..._

"How do you find them?" – _Criastor asked to the lynx_ - "We found them in an underground complex under the main bastion, started looking after Austin and Vica were brought back"

"But where are they?" -_Austin said as he searched desperately through the crowd of people._

_Suddenly ... a couple approached him, a brown mouse and a gray mouse between 25 and 32 years old, by see them Austin froze but then launched into the arms of the couple with a huge smile, the couple of mice returned the gesture, Vica and Criastor curiously observed the scene ..._

"Grandpa, Who are they?"

_But Criastor ... said nothing just approached the couple and Austin .When the broke the embrace..._

"Son ... It is ...You?" – _The old mouse asked to the brown one_ - "Yes dad, I Am"

_... If you readers did not realize, those are the parents of Austin and Vica, there are lots of hugs, I know, and if it's something corny but after all the drama and the blood of before, it was time to turn down the fire do not you think? ..._

"Ha, Ha, Ha, My boy has returned at last!" -_Criastor said happily as she gave a good squeeze to his son Tharabin - _"Dad let me go, I'm all filthy!"

"So ... you guys are my parents?" - Vica asked as she approached to them, Niburi saw her and hug her daughter - "Vica, my girl!"

_Vica 's eyes lit up as she returned the gesture to his mother RAMP And Tails saw this from afar ..._

"RAMP seeing this now makes it worth everything we done here"

"Well, all ended well, but aster where did you get that scar?"

"That ... was just an accident ..." (Tails)

"Yes but that gives you tough guy style, I think you look good"

_... After all the other prisoners on the ships were returned to their respective cities and villages, the cargo ships were slowly leaving the city and when Tails and Company were preparing to board the X-Tornado..._

"Oh no, stay still there!"

"Warn when you do that Austin!"- Tails said who was a little frightened - "You're not leaving, without saying goodbye"

"I had said that to him" – _R.A.M.P said but…_ - "YOU SHUT UP!"

"Come on Tails, Mom and Dad still do not know you" - _Vica said as she and Austin drag Tails from his arms_

"SWEET! Partners in crime. You two come and help! "-RAMP said as he and others droids helped drag Tails.

"Hey … wait. WHOA! "

_... While Tharabin and Nibiru talked with Criastor..._

"It's good to be in home, now that the FangBlood haven´t a leader. We will rebuild our cities and villages with what we brought to our home from their base and we will not ever fear them"

"By the way Grandpa, how was that we rescued?"

"We had some help"

"Who?" (Thárabin / Nibiru)

_Criastor ... just pointed behind his son and the three saw as Tails was been draged towards them ..._

"Now let me go!" - Tails said as he fell in front of Criastor and company

"You must be Tails, we have said good things about you" – _Tharabin sais with a smirk on his face_

"He he, nice to meet you" - _Tails said giggling nerviously_

"It seems you were trying to sneak out, we just want to thank you for your help,why you triyied to scape?" -_Nibiru asked_

"Well I don´t like to seem like a guy ...well you know ..." -_Tails said as he didn´t know what to say._

"But everyone deserves recognition for the good they do"

"But I always tell him... WHAT?, I'm not lying!"

"Your friend is right, at least accept this as a small token of our appreciation" – then Tharabin gave Tails a little necklace

"Thank you, what is?"

"It is an amulet, it will give you good luck"

"Thank you" -_Tails said as he used the necklace._

... Once all the ships were within the WL, Tails was prepared to leave Demarther...

"Well it was nice meeting you"

"You really have to go?"

"Yes Vica, I have many things to do"

"Anyway thanks for everything" -_Austin said shaking hands with Tails._

"Tails, before you go tell me something" –Vica asked while Tails bowed to hear her - "What?"

"What you did before in the Tower, was one of your tricks?"

"Huh, yeah!, Hehe, was one of my tricks"

"Thank you" -_Vica said as she gave Tails a kiss on the cheek. Tails only embarrassed while laughing nervously ..._

_... Everyone in Shírdem said goodbye, while the WL disappearing into the clouds, in the ship´s bridge Tails pondered the strange event in the FangBlood Bastion ..._

"I do not understand, with this are three times"

"Master, are you okay?"

"Hu, Yes R.A.M.P, I'm okay, just a little confused."

... While White Lightning leave the planet´s orbit a familiar voice echoed in space ...

"The young fox has begun to discover his own powers and soon he must master them, each new event will encourage him to continue, I just hope he hurry before it's too late" (?)


	10. Chapter 3 - Second Act

**HELLOOOOO!, I HAVE RETURNED(As if anyone cared read this story TT_TT), well Sorry by the delay but I Get trapped by the addiction of League of Legends, As before the rules are the same Advices are welcomed, well... HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonds of Destiny, Sur'ion Tome

Act Two: Prosperous Changes

_In Mobius Prime Egg-Man decided to go on the offensive and sent a swarm of flying robots to directly to New Mobotropolis, Sonic and company did not sit idly by and went to stop him. As the battle was taking place in the city center and Knuckles Sonic talking amid gunfire..._

"There are too many in order to attack them from the ground!" - _Screamed Knuckles to Sonic - _"I know, but you have to keep fighting!"

"Egg-Man came to attack from the air when Tails went for a joy ride, I never thought I would miss his help in combat" - _Knuckles said before jumping and punched down one of the robots Egg-Man _

"I just hope that Tails is better than us"

... Unfortunately Tails was worse than them; While the White Lightning was leaving Hyper space , by coordinates mistake they ended encountering the entire Creep fleet ...

While the WL was fleeing from the Creep army with nearly half of its structure in flames...

IS THE LAST TIME I LEAVE THAT A CARGO DROID DIRECTS THE SHIP! -_Tails said as the ship was rocked by explosions from enemy attacks_

**In the main Creep ship:**

" I still not believing that ship has defeated 2 of my best fleets, I mean what kind of idiot comes out of nowhere, not knowing where he is?" – _The Creep Leader Said with his face surrounded by shadows_

"Do not worry sir, he will not escape this time" -_Insher said over the comm._

**In WL:**

"DAMAGE REPORT!"

"45% of the ship was badly damaged, we are losing energy from the shields and the hyper-drive is being repaired"

"IT MUST BE A JOKE; cannot we fight back?!" _- Asked Tails in panic to R.A.M.P_ - "No Master, weapons systems and magnetic needles were off to repair the hyper drive"

"What about the camouflage?!" - _Tails asked as the ship was rocked by another explosion - _"We cannot turn it on, all the energy was directed to the shields"

"NOOOO, With this are 3 times already that we dealt with these clowns!"

"Master, the hyper drive is operating"

"Get us out of HERE then!" – _Ordered Tails to R.A.M.P - _"We have to disable the shields to use the hyper-drive"

"WHAT?!"

"We must redirect as much of the energy as possible to the hyper-drive to activate it, but there is a risk that the generator gets overloaded, WE WILL BLOW TO SMITHEREENS!"

" WE WILL BLOW TO SMITHEREENS ANYWAY IF WE REMAIN HERE, DO IT!"

_And while the hyper drive is turned On, the magnetic shield were slowly fading ..._

"Sir the readings indicate that their 1st shield is weakened but at the same time are activating their hyper-drive" -_Creep Navigator informed_ - "Insher this is your chance, destroy their ship before they can escape"

"You heard the boss, LET´S CRUSH THEM"

All Creeps fighters attacked the WL, the magnetic shield shield fell while the Laser Shield was weakened by the attacks ...

"We are being chopped in pieces, can we fight back?!" –Tails asked -

"Yes but we must drain the laser shield from its energy for that!"

"DO IT"

The laser shield disappeared, but the Creep ships were decimated with a laser barrage...

"DAMN!"

"Push the attack that was their last shot"

"Jump to hyperspace in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

"FIRE!"

_And before the shooting succeed in reaching the White Lightning, the ship disappeared into hyperspace just before of their eyes..._

"NOOOO, NOOOOO,He ALWAYS SCAPES THIS IS UNFAIR..."- _shouted Insher complaining while everyone listened_

"Insher was right, this guy is smarter than he looks" – _Said the creep leader_

After having escaped the Creeps AGAIN, in the WL RAMP makes the count of the damages while the ship sections on fire were extinguished...

"My ... my head, I'm getting tired of running out from those morons - _Tails said tiredly holding a glass of water - _"Uh ... Master"

"What happened .P?"

"The damage report, The hyper-drive is severely overloaded and damaged ... again, we extinguished the fires and literally half the ship is ... scorched"

"What about the engines?"

"They are intact but we were left with very little energy after the battle, the chaos emerald will need a lot of time to recharge the power cells" – _RAMP Explained_ - "Perfect" - _Tails replied sarcastically_

"Interestingly there is a part of the ship,the greenhouse section was untouched during the attack and the surrounding sections were not damaged either"

"Well, can we move?"

"Yes, but we won´t get very far"

"Master We detect red star system not too far, we could reach one of its outer planets, but would have to push the ship with the X-Tornado along with the other ships to reach the system using the energy we have to land"

"Well if there is no choice…"

_So all the small ships with the X-Tornado came out and started carrying the WL..._

**Planet Dragandas:**

_Dragandas was a mixture of deserts and valleys, they could make to the planet landing on a desert near a city, when everyone went out and saw the state of the ship, Tails almost goes into shock when he saw the damage ..._

"MY SHIP!" - _Tails shouted staying with an expression of shock_ - "MAster look on the bright side, at least we did it one piece, well we at least"

"It will take an eternity to repair it" - He cried funnily - "Master the cameras that were in the city that is near here indicate that there are numerous establishments, surely we will find there what we need for repairs" -_ Said a droid to Tails through the communicator_

"We'll have to look for supplies Again"

"What We Do"

"Call to all the droids ..."

..._ Then once all the droids were reunited..._

"Well, we should go to find what we needed to do repairs; 6 Units will come with us so prepare a ship and other things to go to the city (_he said to 4 navigator droids and 2 cargo droids_), RAMP look for what we can change or sell, you will be in charge while we're gone (_He told a navigator droid_) and the rest go to work with what we have to repair the damage "- _Tails ordered_

_The droid that was left in charge watched from the bridge as Tails and company went to the city..._

"Well while the master is not here I give the orders, so I don´t want any trouble"

"Okay"

"Especially you two"

"Whatever"

"You know, do not understand the fighting over this chair is not very different from those we have just that is greater" - _Said the droid while he sat in the captain's chair; The droid only observed the controls on command chair, they were not very different from theirs just it had 2 huge steering levers and there was a smaller lever on the right arm; When moved the captain's chair was suspended after the move to one hand also was moving the chair and started playing with her..._

"HAHA, NOW I KNOW WHY YOU LIKE THIS CHAIR SO MUCH!"

"It's not fair"

**Krak'das City:**

_The city was like an oasis in the desert, there were stone buildings and the streets were wide, in the center there was a water fountain and around the city were many palm trees and desert plants ..._

_The cargo ship parked outside next to other ships, Tails and company were deep into the city..._

"We have a lot of things to get" - R.A.M.P said - "Yes, but what good is that for what we brought articles to sell this time, and I have not to hide under a blanket this time, but why not walk instead of going over the cargo lifters?" -Tails finished asking to RAMP and the navigator droids - "Why you complain, if you are flying"

"Hmm, Touché"

_And as they passed near a store, a woman came out, she had gray hair and looked thin, her skin was light blue with yellow eyes, a oval face and 2 little holes over a small bump where would be her nose. She seemed to be a fortune teller..._

"Young man, are you new here?" -_The fortune teller said to Tails and company who stopped_- "Yes, do you know of anywhere I can get spare parts?"

"Follow that path and you´ll reach the machinery and spare parts area"

"Well ... thank you" - _said Tails but before going_ ...- "Young man, would not you like to know what your future holds?"

"No thanks, I don´t believe about these things"

"Are you sure?, You seem lost, searching for a new direction"

_Hearing that aroused the curiosity of Tails..._

"Well ..."

"Master you don´t remember what happened when you went to that pub?" –_Warned R.A.M.P_ - "You Won´t pay anything" – Said the fortune teller - "Do not worry RAMP, we left the Creeps ago she says she does it will be free. Go find what we need; we will meet at the fountain in the center"

"Well, just be careful" (RAMP said before leaving with the other droids)

"Over here" (the fortune teller said Tails inviting happen)

_The interior of the store was enlighten for many candles and weird things were everywhere and behind was a sort of warehouse, Tails and the fortune teller sat at a table and while she began stirring a deck of cards while she talked with tails._

"What's your name?" – _Asked the fortune teller_ - "Tails" –_He answered shyly_

"Young man, I need your real name, a nickname is useless"

"OK ... Miles Prower"

"Miles this method requires your assistance, we will separate the cards into 4 groups which will show me: your personality, your past, present and future. The 1st 2 groups carry it forth you and the other 2 I will bring them out "

"O.K?"

"Don´t worry it's easy, let´s begin"

"The 1st to see personality, draw a card and place it face down on the table" -

_Tails did as he said and then the fortune teller turned the card..._

"Hmm the card of the sage" - _said the fortune teller, the card had a black silhouette surrounded by books_ - "This letter indicates that you are someone who has a lot of knowledge and you're full are surprises. You found solutions in difficult situations and sometimes you tricks vouchers "

Tails only observed in silence...

"Take another card" - _As before Tails pulled out the card _...

"The decapitated"

"De ... capitated" - _Tails said scared, the figure of the letter was a headless silhouette_

"Yes, despite your knowledge, the decapitated means confusion and you underestimate yourself. It also indicates that those around you sometimes underestimate you, creating in you a lack of confidence, draw another card "

_Tails got another card when the fortune teller's turned it looked a silhouette illuminated by a star and the silhouette pointed to the star with a sword ..._

"What is this card?" – _Tails asked_ - "The card of the Knight indicates that you have great perseverance, you have faced the problems and has emerged unscathed, almost always"- the fortune teller said, Tails just looked at her face in a skeptic way - "Don´t see me like this, I only say what I see in the cards; Now I´ll see your past"

_Then Tails pulled the 1st card of the 2nd block, the card was different ,it had the figure of a woman wearing a red robe and with a spear and a shield in his hands ..._

"Mmm, the huntress; this card describes a person of strong character, bold, a person determined to get what it wants but ..."

"What?"

"The card is upside down, that means to get what she wanted the huntress did things that hurt severely those who were around she, I guess you were one of those people" - _When Tails hear that he was sad as if he knew whowas reflected in the card ..._

"Let's just the past, cannot hurt you" - _the fortune teller said trying to encourage Tails_ -"No, but it can torment you"

"Do not feel bad, draw another card"

_Tails took the card, when the fortune teller turned it saw a picture of a Man and a woman both holding hands and holding a rose ..._

"The Lovers, this card indicates that you have experienced the happiness and the joys of love. But this letter is upside down indicating that many of your affairs did not last or had a tragic end " - _Hearing that Tails´ eyes were flooded with tears ...-_"P-Please do not cry, I did not wanted to bring back a bad memory"

"Do not worry ... I´ll be ..."-_Tails said between the sobs - _"If you wish, we can stop" - _The fortune teller suggested,_ _Tails shook his head, and pulled out another card. It showed the image of a man in a robe walking beside a beast of burden and hurt man upon it..._

"Huh? Strange, this card does not appear very often "

"Why is it strange?"

"Because it is a very unusual attribute, The Samaritan card indicates empathy, love, mercy, shows a person who provides assistance to others regardless of it own reward or safety. It seems that there is more in you than I thought "- _the fortune teller said with a slight smile_, _then she draw another card, in the image appeared a man with a gray tunic, a beacon in his right hand and a staff in his left hand ..._

"The Hermit shows the traveler who is looking for something, but being upside down indicates that you have lost the your path" -_the fortune teller said staring at Tails_- "You have to be kidding!" - _Tails thought_ ,_The fortune teller described not only of his past but also accurately described his journey and his current situation ..._

"Let's see what else you have" -_the fortune teller said flipping the next card it had the figure of a gaunt-looking person dressed with rags ..._

"The miserable indicates you want peace, you are in a situation of need and you are recovering of something that just happened. The card is upside down that means that you will end with this problem very soon "

"I hope you're right" – _Tails said as the fortune teller just smiled and pulled out another letter, the figure was a man following a star ..._

"Ah, the card of guidance. You did not initiate this journey it was an influence as it were an entity that made you do this journey, your guide isn´t now but soon will reappear"

_**Meanwhile in the city, RAMP and company were shopping ...**_

"At least help me with these things ,they do not let me see!" - RAMP complained - "Stop whining, your forklift is bigger"

"Yes, but is more difficult to… whoaaa"

_And R.A.M.P fell along with the forklift ..._

"PERFECT!"

_And as he and others droids repacked up the things ..._

"Do you need help?" (?)

" YOU?!"

**Back in the Fortune Teller´s store ...**

"Well we just need a group of cards" –the Fortune Teller said as he pulled the next card)

Tails was shocked to see the image of the letter ...

"WW-Why there is a Sk-Sk-Skull in the card?" -_Tails said a little nervous_-"Ha ha, do not worry everyone gets scared but the card represents the opposite"

"Really?"

"If. The death card represents a change, improvement, death and reborn, but only when it is Upside. "-_The Fortune Teller explained as she draw another card and the figure on it was dark and gloomy entity with red eyes and a devilish expression the fortune teller saw it with fear_- "No, the card of the dark one!"

"What is that ...?" – _Tails wondered_ - "The card of the Dark One indicates an imminent danger, this card is a bad augur, you must be very careful"

_And the final card was ..._

"The ... Judgment" -_Fortune Teller said seeing a crowd of people watching a great light in the cloudy sky in the figure_ "-This letter had never appeared before in any of my predictions, an event of unimaginable proportions is about to occur; This letter changes everything, I must see beyond ..." – _the Fortune Teller said to draw 5 cards parallel to the latter group_.

_The letters drawn were..._

_"The Priestess" - A woman dressed in a ritual robe._

_"The Lancer" - A man in armor and carrying a huge spear._

_"The Force" - A glowing crystal heart._

_"Wheel of Fortune"-A golden wheel with strange symbols._

_"The Temperance" - An angel with a golden vial._

"Apparently there are 2 people who have something to do with you during your journey, and there is a 3rth person who will play an important role with you in the great conflict; also see an unknown force that links you and the other person "

"Is there anything else you can see?" - _Tails asked curiously_- "No, it's too cloudy to see with any certainty, but maybe in the future you receive something for all your problems"

"Well thanks for everything but I have to go" -_Tails said leaving the store, then after the fortune teller went to get something to eat at the warehouse, but noted that there was a light coming from one of the boxes, then she opens the box and inside there is a blue oval jewel shining ..._

"No way!, Is that boy...?" – _The fortune teller said as he looked at the jewel_

**Meanwhile Tails was meeting with the droids in the center...**

"Master over here!" - _RAMP shouted from the fountain, and when Tails was descending someone grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground - _"OUCH!, OK? WHO WAS THE IDIOT ...!, FENRIR?!"

"Do not expect to see me here, right?"

"What the hell are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone; my old man is with me, Hey Dad!" -_Fenrir screamed and behind him his father came, a gray-furred wolf almost identical to him ..._

"Tails he is my father, Uther"

"He He, It's a pleasure"

"So you're Tails, I heard a lot about you"

"Oh, really?"

"And Scoll told us that you sneak of the station ..." -_Uther said with lower eyelids and a raised eyebrow_

"Uh ... well .. is that I ... just ..."

_Uther changed his accuser expression to a quiet one ..._

"Never mind, Scoll told us what happened"

"Well ... O.K"

"And what are you doing here?" _– asked Fenrir to Tails_- "My ship was seriously damaged and stopped to repair it"

"What happened?"

"Well ... we ...were… hit an asteroid, what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for some things to the lab"

"Yes we gave serum sample sent the Dorios 8 medical institute . They were surprised by the serum and learned to imitate it and they have created many medicines, don´t cure the plague as the original serum, but fortunately no cases have been detected "- _Uther explained_

"That's great!"

"So I will not risk shattering my rose again" -_Tails thought_ - "We need to look for some things, you want to to go with us?" –_Fenrir suggested to Tails_ -"Sure, we still have two forklifts to fill"

_After finding what they needed went to the outskirts of the city ..._

"Where are you going?" - _Tails asked_-"We only will bring something we left on the ship, we'll stay in a hotel not far from here" – _Fenrir answered_

"And you?"

"We´re returning to our ship"

"What? Was not this?"

"Dad, I told you that his ship was bigger"

"If you need any questions, we will be at south of the city" -_Tails said as forklifts and droids entered in the cargo ship and leaved. When they arrived the ship was severely damaged but some parts already were repaired_ ...

"Well ...let´s get to work" -_Tails said with a heavy they spent their 1st night, repairing the ship. But far away of Krák'das something bad happened, a traveler was quietly returning home from another city, but was ambushed not by robbers but a rare black fog that enveloped him while the unfortunate traveler emitted a piercing scream in the middle of the night The next morning Tails was sleeping among one of the damaged sections using the cables as a sheet and resting his head on a computer ..._

"Master, Master" -_RAMP said trying to wake up Tails,But he would not wake, Tails worked all night repairing the damage of the reactor zone, which exhausted him ,as Tails was still sleeping RAMP connected a speaker and ... - _"WAKE UP MASTER!"

_Tails jumped up..._

"Why did you do that?!"

"You would not wake up, it's morning"

"Anyway, what is the status of the repairs?"

"Only one third of the total damages have been repaired, and we will need more supplies"

"How much money do we have?"

"Not enough" -RAMP said a panel reviewing his arm -

"Just what we needed, at this rate we will run out resources" -_Tais said a frustrated tone._

_In that moment a maintenance droid comes..._

"R.A.M.P, Master"

"What is this time?"

"An unidentified ship is heading to our location"

_RAMP Tails just looked each other puzzled and go outside; they saw Fenrir and his father …_

"Hello, what brings you here?" - _Tails Greeted_ -"The hotel was very bored and we need help with one of the devices" – _Fenrir explained_

"I never thought their ship was so great" -_Uther said looking at WL_

"It must be a very large asteroid to do as much damage" (Fenrir)

"Well let's go and see where we help" (Tails said while they all went to WL)

_... Meanwhile in Krak'das the fortune teller was meditating inside her store, and then she sensed something that gives her Goosebumps..._

"Something very bad is coming ..."

_Indeed a hideous creature was crawling slowly towards Krak'das ..._

**White Lightning in the Laboratory:**

_RAMP was explaining the proper use of the artifacts to Uther ..._

"What you should do is ..."

"R.A.M.P know much about these things" –_Fenrir said to Tails_ - "Yes that's why he's my right hand"

"Tails ... when you left the station I did not have time to thank you for helping me"

"Forget that, it does not matter"

"That strange airplane is yours, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I see it closer?"

"Sure"

_... As they were leaving the lab..._

"And that would be all" - _R.A.M.P ended_

"Thank you, Fenrir we have to go ..."

_But Tails and Fenrir had been gone for a while..._

"Where are they?" –_Uther wondered_

_When Uther and RAMP went to look out they saw the X-Tornado passed over their heads, Tails and Fenrir were screaming in panic inside the cabin ..._

"But what the hell ...?" –_Uther wondered_

**In the X-Tornado (Out of Control):**

"Raise it, RAISE IIT. WE are going to crash! "-Tails shouted desperate -

"I TRY BUT THE CONTROLS ARE JAMMED!" - _Fenrir screamed like Tails. The X-Tornado abruptly turned and RAMP contacts them from the bridge of WL ..._

"What the hell hap ... AHH!" -_RAMP said before being pushed away by Uther_ - "What the hell are you doing there Fenrir?!" - _Uther Shouted_

"Forgive me dad, I could not resist!" – _Fenrir admitted in a guilty tone - _"Don´t worry, I will try to stop him!" -_Tails said as he pulled the controls from behind Fenrir_. RAMP and Uther only saw from the bridge to the X-Tornado to twists and somersaults like a drunken seagull out of control...

**In WL:**

"I can´t believe this is happening again" -_ Uther said in a tone of frustration_- "What do you mean with again?" –_ R.A.M.P asked_

"Fenrir always wanted to be a pilot, but for some reason it freezes at the controls just like he were victim of panic"

"Really?"

"Yes. At home I have tried he learn with pilots from the station and the planet but all considered him lost cause "

**In the X-Tornado:**

"Fenrir listen ... relax!"

"I can´t, my arms are FROZEN" -_Fenrir said nervously to Tails_ -"YES YOU CAN, now hear my voice and relax!"

_Fenrir was breathing rapidly just like he is hyperventilating, but then began to calm down while at the same time the X-Tornado corrected it´s course ..._

"Well!, Now ... turnd back to the ship" - _Tails said while Fenrir was changing the course_

"It ... can´t ... be, Fenrir finally turned the course of a ship! "- _Uther said making R.A.M.P wondering_ - "HUH?"

"All flight instructors always told me the same thing, one of those things was that Fenrir could not turn the course of a ship because it always ended by crashing into something ... or someone"

_RAMP just stared him in confusion ..._

_For a few minutes the X-Tornado was making pirouettes, and ultimately dropped by the damaged side of WL, Uther and RAMP went to see them..._

"HA!, I had never done so well" - _Fenir said enthusiastically as he rose the window´s cabin as he and Tails left the X-Tornado_ - "Yes but my head hit the glass on the last turn"

"Master!, Are you okay?"

" Fenrir, why did you do that?!, You know that you cannot approach any aircraft or air vehicle" – _Uther said with a nagging tone_- "Dad, I could not help it. Whenever I see a plane ... "

"Sir not be angry with him, I offered him a try" – _Tails said defending Fenrir _"Really?"

"Yes, Fenrir only has some panic. He will need someone with a LOOOOOOT of patience " – _Tails explained._

"You ... you could teach him?"-_Uther asked to Tails_- "Well ... yes, but you will have to go right?"

"True, bad luck son. Let go we have things to do "

"Thanks for helped me Tails" - _Fenrir whispered a little sad as he walked down the cabin_

"Wait we co you, we still missing some things" – _Tails said as he and some droids follow Fenrir and his father._

**Krak'das City:**

_...While the group walked by the streets of the city, Tails and Fenrir were talking ..._

"Really Tails you could teach me?"

"Sure, Did haven´t told you?"

"Yes you see, I always wanted to be a pilot. And though my father enrolled me in an academy always had the same problem of panic, the instructors told me she would never learn to fly and almost demanded my dad for attempted murder "

"... Really was that bad?"

"Have you seen a ship burst into flames after you get off of it?"

"No ..."

"Well that's what happened ..."

"I thought that what you said to my dad was joking?"

"No I meant, your panic problem is something you can control. But it could only help if you come with me "- _Tails explained _"Yes" -_Fenrir said disappointed._

_... Uther and RAMP walked behind them while Uther listened with a thoughtful expression ..._

"Is something wrong?" -_RAMP asked to Uther_ - "Uh ... is that ... Tails is someone that seems very mature for his age"

"The master has been through a lot in recent years"

_... The group stopped at a bifurcate road ..._

"Well we're going to the left" – Fenrir said -"See you later"-_Tails said while his group took the other path_

"You know, I would like to do something for Fenrir" – Tails confessed to R.A.M.P - "Yes,the worst case of panic I've seen "

**Krak'das City, south entrance:**

_... A group of tourists were prepared to leave Krak'das, but when they arrived..._

"BOOM!" -_Something or someone had smashed their vehicle_

"What the hell happened?!"

"I, I, I know that thing Knows" -_another tourist said pointing to the rubble in Flames of your vehicle_

_... from the burning wreckage emerged the creature that had formed in the desert. The tourists screaming in terror by see it, in another part of the city Tails and company heard the explosion ..._

"What the hell was that?" -_R.A.M.P Wondered, then they heard the cries of the tourists, who were running in the direction of Tails and company ..._

"What happens?" - Tails asked the terrified group - "A HORRIBLE THING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SHATTERED OUR VEHICLE!"

"Thing?"

_Tails only could ask that, because they heard a roar that seemed like a angered cry of a group of a rhinoceros and the hissing of a boa and after hearing it the tourists filled with terror and fled trampling RAMP in the process._ .

"YOU RUDES SONS OF A ...!" – _RAMP screamed angry _

"No time for that RAMP, I will see what is that thing" - _Tails said before takeoff to where he heard the roar _- "MASTER What do I do with shopping?!" – _R.A.M.P screamed_

"We have to follow him"

"Okay ... Accelerate!" - _RAMP said after climbing one of forklifts with other droids. Then forklifts and cargo droids group went out to follow Tails ..._

_... Across the city the creature was tearing apart everything and everyone in its path (in the case of catch someone), Tails was rapidly approaching flying against the river of people who fled to avoid being hurt; Some stayed behind to fight the creature but only managed to be beaten ..._

"RUUUUUN!" -_Shouted someone in the group while others run out from there; One child had the misfortune of missing and appear behind the creature..._

"Get out of there!" - _Tails screamed just coming to the site; And when the creature was about gobble its victim, the fortune teller appeared and blocked the attack of the creature with a spear ..._

"... TAKE HIM AWAY MILES ... NOW" - _she screamed as she struggled with the creature - _"MY NAME IS TAILS!" -_Tails shouted while get close to the child and took him out of there_

... _The fortuneteller took advantage to hit the creature in the face making it retreat as she walked away from it _... ...

"Okay, now go" -_Tails said to the child who just got out of there screaming._

"You are... fast" -_the fortuneteller panted as she approached to Tails_-"Where did you came out?"

"Excuse me I have not tell you my name, It´s Elin" – _She said_ - "Well ... Elin, where did you came from?" – _Tails asked_

"That does not matter now, I think our friend still want to play" -_Elin said while both looked to the creature , it seemed very angry._

"MASTER!" -_RAMP shouted as he and the droids arrived at the site._

"Where were you?"

"Following you, what the hell is that thing?" –_RAMP asked pointing to the creature - _"That seems to be the question of the day" –Tails declared)

"I felt the presence of that thing before"

"It looks upset" -_RAMP said as he watched the creature do something similar to a tantrum_"For even more annoying will" -_Tails said as he picked up a double spear._

"RAMP you and the other droids check around and make sure no one else is near this place. Elin and I will distract this monstrosity " – _and after receive the orders of their master RAMP and the other droids were dispersed ..._

"Are you ready Tails?"

"Whenever you are "

_...Then the creature pounced on them ..._

"LOOK OUT!" - Tails screamed as he and Elin evaded the attack

**In other site of Krak'das:**

"Fast Dad!, We gotta go" -_Fenrir said to Uther while trying to leave the city_- "I would if you could help me with the bags" -_Uther said while carrying a sack on his back_

... At that time they encounter R.A.M.P ...

"Why are you here yet?"

"We could ask you the same question"- _Uther replied R.A.M.P _-"You know what happened?" – _Fenrir asked._

"A creature is causing disasters; the Master and someone else are trying to contain it"

"Let's help"

"It's too dangerous Fenrir"

"But we can´t leave him alone Dad"

"Hmm, you're right. We owe him "

"Follow me, is that way" -_R.A.M.P said as he guide them._

**Back with Tails and Elin:**

_Tails and Elin still contained the creature, his attacks were accurate but did not seem to damage ..._

"You fight well ... to be so small, where did you learn?" -Elin gasped with exhaustion- "... Previous experiences, but I never saw anything like this" -said Tails panting too.

_... then Elin attacked the creature, but this broke his spear and began to squeeze his right arm ..._

"AAHH"

"Let her go" -_Tails shouted as he rose and attacked the creature into a tailspin, freeing Elin_

... The blow sent the creature back, Tails took Elin to drag her away...

"Are you okay?"

"No ... AAAHH, my arm ..."

"Let me see"

... Tails then he saw that the creature had left marks identical to the disease´s marks ...

"These marks ..." XXXXX

_... The creature rose violently snarling with rage, even more upset than before..._

"... No matter how many times we attack ...It rises again ..." -_Elin said groaning in pain_ - "But still we must continue"- _Tails said as he attacked the creature_

_...This time the creature took Tails´ legs and slammed him to the ground, then began crush his legs..._

"IT HURTS, LET-ME-GO!" -_Tails said as he hit the creature with his spear;In one of his punches Tails cut the eye of the creature making it howl in pain, releasing him ..._

"Strange ..." -_when Tails saw his legs were no markings._

_... In the moment RAMP and the others appear behind Elin ..._

"Look Tails is fighting ... What the hell is that?" –_Fenrir said with a scared look on his face_

_Tails tried to make another attack but the creature slammed him down and was ready to finish him..._

"MASTER!"

"We must do something!" – _Uther said to Elin; Then a blue glow floods out Elin´s robe, and she pulled something through it wrapped in a piece of cloth, was the same jewel she had seen before, but now shone more strongly and intermittently. Then Elin stood what must be done..._

"Tails, catch it!" -_Elin yelled as he threw the jewel to Tails; the jewel flew through air and when it impacted the creature, emitted an energy shock wave that catapulted the creature backwards. The stone was still shining and floating off Tails, then without notice the jewel was embedded on Collar Tails and shine wore expanded in that area, the funny thing is that when the brightness reached Elin the marks faded ..._

"But ... how?"

_Then ... Tails body was covered by the glow and his whole body began to change, his arms became more thick and strong and so as his legs and his trunk, his tails grew larger, his hands and feet took the form of claws making their gloves and shoes were tear apart and yes, his skull adapted .When the glow faded Tails had the appearance of a fox between 18 and 20 years old, all the others were astonished...XXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm freaking out!" -Uther said something scared.

"He is, he is the bearer"

... Tails opened his eyes and get up ...

"What happened?"-Tails said a little confused, his voice was more deep

"UH?, My voice"

"My hands!"

"MY BODY!, AH?, That should not be there yet!" - _Tails said embarrassed_ _as he wrapped his waist with one of his tails_

_... The creature still wanted fight, Tails picks up the double bladed spear from the ground and thrown against it, in the way the spear flashed while Tails hit the creature slamming it against a wall, the appearance of the spear changed ..._

"Incredible!, Before we could not tire it and Tails knocked it with a hit single " – _Elin said astonished_

"THAT´S OUR MASTER!" (RAMP / Droids)

_The creature struggled to his feet, leaned his arms on the ground, split its inferior jaw and in its mouth formed a dark purple energy ball that was fired towards Tails who only managed to block it with his spear ..._

"MASTER!" (R.A.M.P / Droids)

"Tails!" (Fenrir)

_The discharge caused an explosion that seemed to expand but then was absorbed by the spear, gaining a glow with the same color as the creature but after a moment the glow turned white..._

"This is becoming weirder, well let´s get this over with!" -_Tails said as he waved his arm, to toward the creature, throwing the energy contained impacting in the creature_

"Bull´s eye!" (RAMP / Fenrir / Elin / Uther / Droids)

_... The creature could barely stand up, Tails came to give the coup de grace but..._

"Help!" (?)

"What?" -Tails said pausing

"What is it, WHY HE DOESN´T BROKE ITS HEAD?!" –_Fenrir said_

"Help!" (?)

"That voice ... comes from ..." -_Tails then stared at the creature, and as he could see inside the creature he saw someone ..._

"It is not possible"

"Help!" -_Said the creature with a normal voice_

"What do I do now?" –_But then Tails heard a voice telling him _…- "You know what to do"

"That voice ... I've heard it before"

_... Then the Jewels in his spear flashed in the same way his hands did in the FangBlood tower, then Tails raised his sword and stabbed the creature and the creature gave a piercing cry and get surrounded it a dark cloud followed by a small explosion, when the dust cleared, who was lying on the floor was the traveler in the desert ..._

"THERE WAS SOMEONE INSIDE THAT THING?!" –_Fenrir Screamed_

"It was an unfortunate soul" –_Elin replied_

"Whatever was it´s gone, but ... why ... I feel so ..." -_Tails failed to say more because he fell unconscious and his spear vanished in the air_

"Oh no!"

"BOSS!" (R.A.M.P / Droids)

_... All approached where Tails was, Elin placed her hand on his forehead, Tails was blushed by intense fever, and breathing fast. His necklace glowed intermittently ..._

"It's burning!, Help me take it to my shop"

_... Then all went to Elin´s Store ..._


End file.
